Nuestro baile
by Vegetox
Summary: Vegeta es un chico problematico, un dia una nueva chica llega a su escuela, ella sera su futura tutora, quien al final le hara sentir cosas inimaginables.
1. Conociendonos

_**-Conociendonos-**_

Un gran escandalo se formaba en las afueras de una escuela muy prestigiosa en toda la zona, Oxford Yach, todos los alumnos se formaban alrededor para ver el tremendo escandalo que se formaba, la pelea se estaba llevando a cabo entre un chico de 17 años llamado Broly y el chico mas rudo de la escuela, Vegeta un año mas avanzado debido a que repitió el curso.

Los dos jóvenes se golpeaban violentamente, querían matarse, cierta tensión se formaba entre ambos e incluso varios espectadores temían por su vida, ya que se empujaban arrasando con todo y todos, inclusive un niño de un curso más bajo callo al piso siendo herido.

-Vamos vegeta, ríndete, no quieres que dañe tu estúpida cara de niño bonito- Dijo el chico Broly en tono burlón.

-Ja, Nadie me baja de aquí, lo único que me parara es ver tu cara de retrasado en el piso, ahora si me permites, no quiero charla, quiero golpearte- Al decir esto se abalanzo a su contrincante.

Los dos chicos rodaron al piso del patio dándose golpes en el estomago e incluso vegeta accedió a morderle el brazo.

-¡El director!- Grito un niño, luego todos se dispersaron como si de hormigas se tratara.

-Maldición- Maldijo vegeta mientras se secaba las gotas de sangre en su nariz- Ya nos veremos broly, esto no se queda así.

-A mi no me interesa el director- Al decir esto tomo de nuevo a vegeta de sus hombros y lo lanzo al piso.

Vegeta no tuvo de otra que seguirle golpeando sin saber que el director ya estaba posado en sus narices.

Los jóvenes pararon de inmediato de golpearse y se levantaron rápidamente, los dos se espantaron al ver la cara de su director completamente roja.

-Broly, Vegeta, ¿Qué rayos pasa?- Pregunto el director bastante molesto.

Ninguno dijo nada, por lo que el director accedió a llevarlos a castigo y previamente llamar a sus padres.

Los dos volvieron a sus clases diarias, sabían que al finalizar el día seria bastante agotador.

Entraron al salón, todos los estudiantes voltearon las cabezas hacia ellos e incluso se decían secretos, cosa que vegeta noto y al pasar dio un fuerte golpe en sus escritorios, luego tomo asiento y se recostó encima de su maleta y se durmió.

Al sonar la campana vegeta se reunió con sus amigos en la puerta Nappa y Raditz, los dos eran un año menor que el, pero eran igual de sanguinarios y violentos.

-Vegeta, ¿Qué te dijo el director?- Pregunto Nappa.

-Nada, el idiota nunca hace nada- Respondió vegeta bastante relajado

-Pero sabes que llamaran a tus padres, ósea que ya sabemos lo que sucederá- Añadió Raditz.

-Ya lo se, pero juro que nos vamos a vengar de ese tonto de Broly, lo único que hace es amenazar y ya, la acabare muy fácil.

-Vegeta, hablando de golpizas que haremos con dodoria y Zarbon, los muy tontos pincharon las llantas de Nappa- Dijo Raditz.

-De eso me encargo yo, esta noche nos encontramos en el parqueadero a unas cuadras de mi casa, para ellos también habrá diversión- Respondió Vegeta bastante convencido de su plan.

Luego de eso los 3 se separaron y cada uno fue a sus respectivos casilleros, Nappa saco comida, Raditz un peine y Vegeta no tenia nada en su casillero, solo su ropa para futbol americano, metió su mochila con brusquedad y luego cerro su casillero del mismo modo, haciendo incomodar a su compañera de al lado.

-Disculpa, creo que has tumbado mis libro al cerrar tu casillero- Dijo una linda chica con cabellos azules.

-¿Tu quien eres?- Pregunto rápidamente.

-Soy bulma, soy nueva- Se presento estirando su mano hacia el.

Vegeta ignoro su afectuoso saludo y le envió una mirada intimidante.

-Si tumbe tus libros los recoges .sencillo- Dijo detestablemente- Saludos bulma- Dijo esto con un toque de burla.

-Que grosero eres, ¿No te lo han dicho?.

-No y no te metas conmigo- Respondió bruscamente.

Luego cuando dijo esto se fue camino por los largos pasillos hasta la cafetería, encontrando allí a sus amigos golpeando a unos niños de tercer año para quitarles el almuerzo.

Luego el llego y les quito sus bandejas con comida y se sentaron en una mesa destinada solo para ellos.

-¿Qué tal?, estos niños de ahora, trajo un cuchillo para defenderse de mi- Se burlo Nappa.

-Tontos- Dijo Raditz peinándose su copete con un peine

Vegeta era pocas palabras por lo tanto solo dio un gruñido como respuesta.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, Nappa devorando la comida, Raditz con su peine y vegeta simplemente estático observando la puerta de la cafetería, luego esta se abrió dejando ver a la chica de cabellos azules entrando, se veía deslumbrante con un saco rojo y una camisa blanca debajo.

Vegeta la siguió con sus ojos, la chica tenia algo que le llamaba la atención, pero no sabia que era, de seguro el hecho de que lo había retado hacia unos minutos. De alguna manera despertó algo en el, estaba claro que el tenia varias seguidoras pero nunca les hacia caso, no tenia interés en conseguir pareja, pero ella, ella le hacia pensar diferente.

-Vegeta- Raditz Llamo la atención del estático joven que observaba a una chica.

-Que, que quieres- Se despertó rápidamente de su sueño.

Luego Raditz giro para atrás viendo a la chica nueva sentada en una mesa, mientras comía una manzana y leía.

-es bastante linda- Se sorprendió Raditz.

-Yo no he dicho nada, ni siquiera la estaba viendo a ella- Negó vegeta cruzando sus brazos y mirando para otro lado para ocultar su cara rojiza.

-Si claro, entonces la invitare a salir, últimamente necesito diversión, maron no me da lo que necesito- Dijo Raditz.

-Idiota, es tu novia de hace 2 años, si le haces eso, serias poco hombre- Defendió vegeta a la torpe chica de cabellos azules

-No se, últimamente la e visto muy coqueta con el tal Krillin, ese enano como de primaria.

-Raditz, esta en nuestro salón- Añadió napa soltando pequeñas migajas de comida.

-No se, solo digo que maron ya no toma las cosas enserio, pienso dejarla.

-Idiota, por eso no me enamoro, esas idioteces solo te dañan la mente y no puedes pensar bien - Dijo el amargado vegeta.

-Deberías intentarlo, además ni será difícil, tienes a todas detrás de ti. Dijo Raditz abriendo sus brazos representando a toda la escuela.

-Tonto, son puras mujeres fáciles, eso es lo que son, son como perros callejeros detrás de un pedazo de pan.

-Puede ser, pero últimamente andas bien amargado, tal vez termines viviendo con gatos- Bromeo Raditz riendo.

-Jaja- Fingió su risa- Que gracioso eres Raditz.

Raditz noto esto y le dio una mirada amaga a vegeta, luego otra vez hubo silencio, hasta que llego maron, luego se sentó en las piernas de Raditz y le dio un beso.

-Hola encanto- Dijo Raditz coquetamente.

-Hola !adivinen que!- Dijo bastante alegórica- Un chico me regalo unas flores, huelen tan rico- Dijo la terca chica.

Vegeta solo observo la cara de Raditz Roja como un tomate, la chica era un poco terca y no sabia guardar nada.

-Maron- Llamo vegeta- Me alegra que tengas la herencia de tu padre- Dijo esto con un sentido bastante feo.

-Oh si, ¡comprare muchos esmaltes!- Pego un brinco.

-Maron, ¿Qué chico te dio las flores?- Pregunto muy celoso.

-¿Por qué?, ¿le vas a pegar?- Pregunto bastante ingenua- Hiciste lo mismo con el chico que me dio un beso.

-No, no, solo quiero hablar con el, agradecerle por tratarte tan bien.

-Se llama Barry, es muy lindo chico, deberías conocerlo.

-Claro, claro, mis amigos y yo lo vamos a saludar

Vegeta rio en sus adentros, el amaba golpear, era algo así como un brabucón, pero adoraba hacer esto, ya que no encontraba un contrincante digno.

Luego de la rica comida, los chicos se levantaron pues había sonado la campana, era hora de ir a entrenar, la materia favorita de lo tres.

Llegaron a los vestidores, allí había chicos poniéndose ropa, bañándose y algunos usaban estos vestidores para ingerir licores y fumar.

Se pusieron sus sensuales trajes, vegeta prefería entrenar con una sudadera y sin camisa y automáticamente tenia todas las gradas llenas de chicas alocadas gritando y llamándole la atención al joven, mientras que Nappa y Raditz tomaban el crédito y le tomaban el numero telefónico a algunas.

Ese día el entrenador les puso a correr media hora, posteriormente los jóvenes habían traido sus reproductores de música para escuchar menos el príncipe, esos sonidos que emitían los reproductores le causaban mucho dolor de cabeza, así que solo corría con los sonidos de la naturaleza y daba ese tiempo para pensar.

Bulma, la nueva chica de intercambio charlando con el profesor, les estaban asignando un tutor, bueno.

-Bueno bulma, quiero que cambies a este chico, es bastante inquieto y tengo dudas, creo que se quedara repitiendo de nuevo curso- Dijo el maestro bastante preocupado.

-No se preocupe, estoy segura que este chico cambiara, yo me ocupare de que estudie- Dijo bastante comprometida la chica.

Después de dar varias vueltas a la pista, por fin terminaron y ambos se dirigieron a las duchas, cuando terminaron de ducharse de nuevo se fueron a su destinado salón de clases.

Vegeta como de costumbre llevaba un cojín, odiaba poner atención y solo dormía, el creía que era tan intelectual que escuchar a su maestro era contradecirse.

-Buenos días chicos- Saludo amablemente- Raditz, por favor suelta ese peine- Le llamo la atención a Raditz peinándose- Bueno chicos, hoy tenemos una alumna nueva, además que es una cerebrito, por tal motivo ella será la tutora de…- Comenzó a buscar a un estudiante.

-Vegeta- Vegeta se despertó bruscamente- Ella será tu tutora.

Vegeta la reconoció de inmediato, era la chica linda de los casilleros, ahora seria su tutora, pero eso no le gusto mucho.

-Yo no necesito nada- Dijo fríamente.

-Si, si lo harás si quieres pasar el curso, sé que quieres irte rápido, así que no me contradigas jovencito

Era verdad, vegeta quería irse de ese colegio, por lo tanto tuvo que conformarse.

-Bulma, acerca tu escritorio al del joven vegeta y comencemos la clase- Sugirió el profesor amablemente y luego se puso a escribir en el tablero.

Bulma comenzó a arrastrar su puesto hasta el de vegeta, eran bastante pesados, la chica estaba empujándolo cuando de pronto sintió unas cálidas manos que le ayudaban.

-Yamcha, quítate, la chica puede sola- Dijo vegeta bastante celoso.

-Ella es una dama, por lo que necesita a un hombre fuerte como yo.

-Si ya quisieras, quítate haber- Ordeno bastante serio.

-No vegeta- Se negó mientras continuaba arrastrando el escritorio junto con bulma.

-Si, por favor quítate, yo puedo sola- Dijo bulma bastante apenada.

-Claro, no hay problema- Yamcha estaba rojo

-gracias, sabia que entenderías.

Luego de llevar el asiento hasta unos pocos centímetros de vegeta, bulma saco su agenda y comenzó a escribir lo que el maestro estaba escribiendo en el tablero.

-Estudiantes, haremos un proyecto en parejas, se hará un robot, el cual tiene una nota, así que escojan sus parejas, de inmediato todos los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse.

-¡Raditz!- Llamo vegeta a su amigo- Seamos pareja.

-No señor vegeta- Se interpuso el maestro- Usted se hará con su tutora, si es necesario se ruinaran es sus casas.

-Pero…

-Ningún pero señor vegeta, es suficientemente grande para saber que es bueno para usted.

-Vamos vegeta, será interesante, te invito a mi casa esta tarde, ¿de acuerdo?- Sugirió bulma bastante alegre.

-Claro, porque no- Dijo vegeta de mala gana.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Otra mecha de inspiración porque extraño mi escuela, así que me imagine a los personajes de dbz viviendo su colegioo ¡espero que les halla gustado ;)**_


	2. Celos

-_**Celos-** _

Durante toda la clase vegeta sintió las irresistibles ganas de dormir, a medida que su maestro hablaba vegeta cerraba sus ojos, pero los abría rápidamente al sentir que bulma le golpeaba con el lápiz en la cabeza, vegeta estaba que enloquecía, pero no podía hacer nada, ya bastaba con el castigo que el director le daría, ni siquiera quería llegar a su casa, pues su padre le estaría esperando para embutirle un puño.

-Profesor- bulma detuvo la clase alzando su mano, el maestro giro su cabeza para saber que necesitaba la joven- ¿Puedo ir al baño?- el maestro asistió con la cabeza.

Al momento en el que bulma se levanto, vegeta dio un leve suspiro y luego tomo su chaqueta negra de cuero y se la puso en la cabeza.

Yamcha observaba la puerta bastante concentrado, además que en sus ojos se le veía que tenia un plan, luego el se levanto de su silla y le llamo la atención del maestro.

-Joven Yamcha, que quiere- Pregunto el maestro cansado, pues ya le habían interrumpido dos veces.

-Es que, tengo que ir al baño señor- Dijo entre una risita incomoda.

-Ve rápido- Yamcha asintió y salió corriendo por la puerta.

El joven corría como si no hubiera mañana por el corredor gigante, su meta eran los baños.

Al estar al frente de los baños Yamcha tuvo la retorcida idea de entrar al baño de damas a lavarse las manos y para su "sorpresa" estaba bulma en el lavamanos, quien casi pega un brinco al verle.

-Oye tu, ¿Qué haces en el baño?- Pregunto bastante ofendida.

-Disculpa es que el baño de hombres no…- trataba de buscar una excusa- el baño de hombres no tenia… agua- dijo un poco inseguro.

-Aaaa esta bien- Dijo incomoda- eres ¿Yamcha?- pregunto recordado lo de hace varios minutos.

-Si así es, Soy Yamcha, mucho gusto- estiro su mano- disculpa lo que sucedió, pero al verte sentí que debía ser caballeroso, eres una chica que no se ve mucho por aquí, eres, linda e inteligente- Alago.

-Muchas gracias, mi nombre es bulma, un placer conocerte.

-Oye, quería decirte algo, respecto a vegeta

-Dime- dijo bastante interesada

-Ten cuidado, el no es muy gentil, además es un mono salvaje, no respeta, solo…, ten cuidado, no te valla a lastimar y tenga que tomar papel en el asusto- Dijo con bastante ego.

-No te preocupes, se como manejar a estos tontos, no es nada del otro mundo.

-Oye me caíste bien, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo en el recreo?- Pregunto bastante ilusionado.

-Claro, porque no, me encantaría, es un hecho.

-Esta bien, creo… que es hora de volver a clases- La tomo de un brazo y fueron juntos hasta el salón.

Durante el pequeño paseo por los corredores, Yamcha la tomaba de gancho y pretendía enseñarle la escuela, uso sus mañas para ganarse a la chica, lo mismo que hacia siempre, Yamcha era un mañoso.

Entraron al salón, vegeta aun continuaba durmiendo como un bebe, pero algo le hizo volver de su sueño, un golpe bastante fuerte con una hoja de papel, era Raditz que le había avisado que bulma había vuelto al salón ,sin mas lanzo su chaqueta lo mas lejos posible y seco su boca que estaba mojada.

Bulma se impresiono, vegeta "prestaba atención" y en su cara se marco una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Wow, parece que vas cambiando poco a poco…- susurro bastante impresionada mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Claro, es que a mi me gusta este… Tema, me gustan los círculos… los cuadrados…- Dijo bastante distraído y nervioso.

-Vegeta, estamos en español, ¿Has prestado atención?- Pregunto desilusionada.

-Pues…, NO- Dio como respuesta final.

-Fantástico- Dijo sarcástica- Es perfecto, que no prestes atención, hoy vas a ir a mi casa a estudiar

-No quiero, voy a salir con mis amigos.

-No, saldrás conmigo- Dijo bastante ofuscada

-¿Te gusto?-Pregunto bastante animado.

-No, no me gustan los torpes

-Yo no soy torpe, solo digo que no voy a compartir mi inteligencia con personas que no necesito, COMO TU- dio énfasis en esa ultima frase.

-Bien, yo tampoco te necesito, pero es mas una obligación- Dijo con varias intenciones.

-Cálate, creo que prefiero escuchar al maestro que escucharte a ti- Susurro bastante fastidiado.

Durante toda la clase ninguno quiso dirigirse la palabra, vegeta dormía en sus adentros y bulma simplemente tomada apuntes, no dio mucha importancia a la discusión que tuvo con su compañero.

Después sonó la campana, todos los chicos tomaron sus maletas y saltaron en los puestos para llegar a su meta, la salida, todos se amontonaban, pero querían salir rápido además claro esta evitar un encuentro con los bravucones.

-Permiso- Dijo Nappa en forma de broma golpeando cabezas mientras pasaba la salida- Estos niños y sus cabezas de coco…

-ash, estos niños me están tocando mi cabello- Dijo Raditz bastante enojado al sentir que varias manos golpeaban su cabeza

Vegeta solo se quedo esperando a que todos pasaran, odiaba ver que se amontonaran como pollos para salir, el prefería salir de ultima, el era bastante calmado, solo cuando quería.

Bulma se quedo hablando con el profesor mientras que un apuesto chico estaba recostado en la pared esperándola, Yamcha, quien tenia una sonrisa victoriosa en su cara, al ver esto vegeta gruño con enfado, Yamcha tenia cierta fama de infiel.

-Vamos Yamcha- Dijo la chica tomando a su amigo de la mano.

-Vamos- dijo esto en voz alta para que cierto personaje escuchara.

-Oye niña- Detuvo vegeta a la chica quien luego se devolvió hasta donde el.

-Que quieres- Dijo enfadada.

-Solo te digo que Yamcha es un total casanova, ten cuidado, no quiero verte lloriqueando después, eso me molesta.

-Para mi que estas celoso, me voy no voy a escucharte- Al decir esto se fue dando pasos bastante fuertes hasta la puerta.

-Adiós veggie- Dijo riendo en sus adentros el chico moreno.

-Hay Yamcha no te creas, aun puedo partirte tu cara…

Yamcha sintió un escalofrió y tomo rápidamente a bulma del brazo hasta la cafetería, luego se sentaron en una mesa a unos metros de la mesa de vegeta.

Vegeta llego muy desganado a la cafetería, ya era alrededor de medio dia y aun faltaba mas cosa que le ponía bastante enojado, el odiaba la escuela.

-Hola chico, parece que robaron a tu chica…- Dijo Raditz burlándose.

-Ella no es nadie, cállate Raditz no quieres que le diga a maron unas cuantas cosas tuyas…- Sonrio vegeta, habia ganado.

-A mi me parece que Yamcha es un tonto, mírale su carita de niñito mimado y arrogante- Dijo Nappa observando a Yamcha con sus ojos entre cerrados.

-Cállense, tengo hambre y no quiero hablar sobre esa niña- Dijo bastante fastidiado.

-Oye, ¿no piensas tener una cita nunca?, me parece que es hora de que recojas en tu jardín…

-Puede ser…- Dijo vegeta observando a bulma con detenimiento- Pienso salir con alguien.

Estaba claro el plan de vegeta, hacerle dar celos a su tutora, a el le fascinaba hacer sufrir a las personas y ella no se quedaría atrás.

-Raditz cuanto nos queda de recreo- Pregunto severamente.

-57 Minutos

-Perfecto- Sonrió macabramente.

El joven de cabello en remolino se levanto, se acomodó su cabello y camino hasta la mesa de las porristas, no estaba nervioso, esto seria como montar bicicleta.

-Hola chicas- Dijo con un poco de coqueteo y apoyándose en una esquina de la mesa- ¿Cómo andan?, ¿Rico el almuerzo?- Pregunto para romper el hielo.

-Bien, ahora esta bien- Dijo una chica rubia observándolo con una sonrisa coqueta.

A vegeta no le parecía interesante ninguna de esas chicas, lo único que quería era saber que haría bulma al respecto, hacerle dar celos seria la respuesta para todas sus preguntas.

Comenzó a buscar a una chica linda y por supuesto escogió a la rubia.

-Oye tu- Señalo a la rubia- ¿Quieres sentarte un rato conmigo?.

-Por supuesto- Dijo bastante decidida, además no quería demostrar que estaba nerviosa.

Los dos se sentaron en una mesa y el le tomo la mano, ella estaba que moría por dentro, varias veces trato de llamarle la atención pero jamás en la vida el chico le hizo caso.

-Entonces…., como te llamas- Pregunto con un toque coqueto.

-Katie, me llamo katie- Respondió bastante alegre.

-Lindo nombre, dime Katie, ¿Tienes novio?- Pregunto rápidamente, aprovecho que ya la tenia loca.

Bulma estaba a unos centímetros de la mesa en donde se encontraba vegeta con una chica, ella no sintió nada, solo un leve golpe en su pecho, no eran ni siquiera amigos, pero estaba si entiendo algo que se llamaba ¿celos?.

-Oye- Yamcha llamo la atención de la chica.

-Si discúlpame- Se despertó bastante distraída.

-Como te decía….

Bulma volvió a observar con detenimiento la mesa, estaban bastante coquetos, tomados de la mano y bastante, pero bastante cerca, la chica de lindos cabellos azules sintió como un calor inigualable se apoderaba de su cuerpo y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir ese sentimiento que aun no podía creer que estaba sintiendo.

Los dos jóvenes se dieron un beso, la chica lo vio como símbolo de amor, pero vegeta, solo sentía asco, ahora se arrepentía de todo.

Los dos quedaron estáticos, tanto como bulma al igual que vegeta, el se levanto bruscamente de la mesa y corrió hasta el baño, luego se vio en el espejo y sintió asco, el, un peleador, jugador de futbol no debería estar jugando con porristas.

Salió bastante agitado para encontrar a la porrista en sus narices, ella estaba sonriente, pero a la vez sentía bastante curiosidad, quería saber que había sucedido.

-Hola vegeta, ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Por qué corriste?- Pregunto esperando una respuesta, esa que ella quería escuchar.

-Nada, mejor vete, ni siquiera se porque hice eso- Dijo bastante serio, ahora no había coqueteo.

-Oye, nadie me echa, siempre consigo lo que quiero y tu, no serás la excepción- Dijo con una sonrisa bastante perturbadora.

-Pues si, hoy te toca perder niña, ábretelas conmigo, no quiero saber nada de ti, NADA.

-Pues vegeta ouji, si no eres mio no serás de nadie, ¿entiendes?- dijo con una voz grave.

-Pareces una loca, vete mejor, no mejor me voy- Abandono rápidamente la conversación.

Mientras vegeta caminaba no pudo darse cuenta que la chica lo miraba amargamente.

-Serás mio vegeta, ya lo sabes.

Bulma pudo ver todo el espectáculo, aun no entendía porque vegeta había corrido de ese modo y aun asi siendo tan inteligente no pudo descifrar porque sintió esa sensación de celos, a ella no le parecía atractivo ni mucho menos estaba enamorada, tal vez porque vio que la chica no era para ella.

-Oye bulma…, cuéntame ¿tienes novio?.

-Pues…

Continuara….

**_¿Yamcha que se trae? ¿y que hará la loca de Katie? ¿Vegeta sentirá algo por bulma o bulma por el? ¿Qué pasara? ¿ y maron? ¿y el gato salvaje xDD?_**

**_Bueno hasta aquí este pedazo de celos, gracias por los reviews, me anime a escribir este fic gracias a todos ustedes ;) _**


	3. Problema de amor

**_Hola :D_**

**_-Problema de amor-_**

-No- Respondió la chica decidida.

-Y oye quería decirte algo, pues como no tengo novia tu quisieras no se… ¿ser mi novia de a ratitos?- Yamcha saco valor para hacerle esa pregunta tan decisiva.

-Si, la verdad si quiero- Respondió rápidamente para después recibir una mirada de su ahora novio, cosa que le produjo muchos nervios.

Yamcha se sentía muy feliz, aunque la chica no tanto, ella no quería un novio aun, pero al ver a vegeta con esa chica le produjo un revoltijo en el estomago y le surgió un plan.

-Oye y ahora que eres mi novia…, no deberías pasar tanto tiempo con vegeta- Sugirió el chico esperando una respuesta, una que el esperaba.

-Lo lamento, pero él es mi obligación, eres ahora mi novio, pero primero es mi escuela y mis demás deberes- Respondió la chica, haciendo que Yamcha se enfadara.

-Entiendo, oye desde que te vi me gustaste mucho, ¿sabias?- Yamcha dio otro giro a la conversación, el quería obtener lo que quería a base de cursilerías.

Raditz y Nappa se quedaron contemplando el momento, les pareció por un momento orgullo al ver a su amigo triunfar, pero luego cambiaron de opinión al ver que el corrió a kilómetros lejos de la chica y se quedaron perplejos.

Vegeta volvió bastante estresado, el juro que jamás volvería a tener una cita, cayo bastante bajo, haber jugado con una chica por celos de él era completamente fuera de sus principios, además que perdió su preciado orgullo.

-Hola casanova- Saludo Raditz a su amigo- como te fue ¿tomaste su teléfono?.

-No me hables de eso idiota, no quiero jamás en mi vida salir con una chica- Se decidió el chico sentándose bruscamente en la silla.

-Y entonces… ¿Te vas a volver gay?- Pregunto Nappa muy fuera de la conversación.

-Cállate Nappa, eres un idiota- Ordeno vegeta bastante enojado.

El teléfono de Raditz sonó, se levanto y se apartó de la mesa para hablar.

Vegeta volvió a tomar su almuerzo y continuo comiendo mientras que Nappa observaba a Raditz hablar por teléfono, su expresión al hablar no era muy amigable.

-Chicos- Raditz corrió hasta la mesa- Prepárense, viene mi hermano Kakaroto- Dijo bastante nervioso y con mucha prisa.

-Perfecto, lo que faltaba, tu tonto hermano, ¿Para que viene?- Pregunto vegeta rojo como un tomate.

-Bueno, aun no se, me acaba de llamar, ya viene.

Y se cumplió, el hermano de Raditz vino brincando alegre por toda la cafetería llamando la atención de todos, en especial el de una chica de cabellos negros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Raditz pregunto bastante enojado- ¿No deberías estar encerrado con esos raros y frikis?

-Bueno, es que- Cambio su expresión a una mas alegre- Vine a saludar a mi hermano favorito, bueno el único que tengo…- Raditz suspiro, luego kakaroto volteo a ver a vegeta- Ah hola Vegeta ¿Qué cuentas?.

-Kakaroto, porque no te vas, que yo recuerde no tienes permiso para hablar conmigo

-Ah lo siento vegeta, recuerdo que eres un "príncipe"- Dijo rascándose la cabeza un poco desilusionado.

Vegeta era un "príncipe" ya que jugando futbol adquirió el nombre de el príncipe de los saiyajin, saiyajin era su equipo y vegeta el príncipe del juego.

-Bueno, a que vienes entonces- Pregunto Raditz ambientando un poco la conversación.

-Lo siento hermano, mejor me voy no quiero incomodar, solo vine a decirte que le digas a mama que no iré a casa en la tarde, dile que voy a la casa de Krillin.

-Si, yo le digo- Dijo agotado de escucharle- ¿Te vas?.

-Si adiós hermano, que te vaya bien- Al decir esto salió corriendo por la puerta.

-Oye Raditz, ¿Tu hermano tiene problemas o que?- Pregunto en tono de burla el calvo de Nappa.

-Oye respeta a mi hermano, puede ser un zopenco pero es mi sangre.

-Claro…, por eso es que eres tan tonto- Dijo vegeta riendo.

-Cállate vegeta, tu no sabes nada- Se puso en posición de pelea.

Maron entro por la puerta, caminando como si fuera una pasarela por la cafetera, captando las miradas de todos los chicos alrededor.

-Mira, mejor ve con tu novia, Yo me voy al baño un rato- Al decir esto vegeta se fue caminando por la puerta, pero antes dio una pequeña miradita a la mesa de los ahora novios.

-Hola cielo- Saludo maron dándole un abrazo a su novio.

-Hola linda- Le dio un tierno beso.

-Hay ya empezaron- Dijo Nappa para luego sentarse a devorar el almuerzo que vegeta no termino.

-¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto aun teniéndola en sus brazos.

-Bien, cielo, tengo que decirte algo, algo importante- Cambio su tono alegórico de voz a uno mas serio.

-Dime mi cielo.

-Quiero terminar- Estas palabras retumbaron la cabeza de Raditz.

-Ter… ter…¿terminar?- se limpio su oído, creyó no haber oído bien.

-Así es, pero no eres tu, es que, escuche que tu.. Quieres a otra y no quiero interponerme entre tu y ella - Dijo un poco triste.

-Pero si tu eres todo lo que yo amo, bueno después de mi cabello, pero ese no es el punto, te amo cielo, si quieres puedo gritar en esta cafetería lo mucho que te amo- Raditz estaba nervioso, no quería terminar.

-Lo siento- Dijo esto y se separo de Raditz, luego abandono el lugar triste.

-Ja, sabia que ella iba a terminarte, eres un tonto- Dijo Nappa.

-Ella, ella, me termino- Repetía varias veces, aun no lo podía creer.

Vegeta entro por la puerta, robando la atención de todas las chicas.

-¿Que le paso a Barbie?- Pregunto al ver a Raditz en ese estado, estaba como suspendido.

-Maron le termino- Nappa disfruto al decir esto.

-Oh, pero esto no se va a quedar así, tu amas a maron, pues ve, se hombre y vuelve con ella, no seas idiota, si no vuelves con ella perderemos el partido contra los stufuru y eso no es bueno.

-¿Qué hago?- Pregunto Raditz como un niñito perdido.

-Pues reunámonos a la salida, tengo 2 planes excelentes.

-Oh, amo tus planes vegeta- Dijo el lambiscona de Nappa.

El timbre interfirió entre la conversación de los chicos, era hora de volver a clases, haciendo que los chicos caminaran como zombies por los corredores.

Salieron de clases rápidamente, todos los chicos brincaron por las escaleras, muchos tomaron el autobús y bicicletas.

Vegeta iba a sentarse en su auto, era un flamante auto negro, era bastante lindo y como siempre captaba las miradas de todos, en especial la de bulma, pero ella no venia por el auto sino por vegeta y al parecer iba como un toro por el.

-Vegeta- Grito desde varios metros para luego llegar hacia el.

-Que quieres niña, ¿No ves que ya me voy?, paso tanto tiempo aquí que estar mas me enferma.

-Vegeta, vamos a estudiar, ¿Recuerdas?- Pregunto.

-Ah, claro lo olvide- Golpeo su frente y fingió no recordarlo- qué cuando nos reunimos o que rayos.

-Vamos a tu casa- Dijo bastante decidida.

-¿A mi casa?, pero…- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los delicados dedos de la chica.

-Vamos vegeta- Hizo señales con su mano para apurarlo.

-Bueno, pero sin niñerías, además tengo que terminar antes de las 5, tengo que hacer varios asuntos.

-¿Ir con tu novia?- Pregunto con un poco de celos.

-Si ir con mi novia, hay la amo tanto- Dijo esto disfrutando mucho.

-Me parece bien- Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó, pudo sentir el aroma del cuero- Vamos vegeta.

Vegeta entro, se abrocho su cinturón y arranco, luego después de salir del lugar, piso el acelerador, esto hizo que bulma pegara un pequeño grito.

-¿Te asustaste?- Pregunto, luego tomo una lata de soda y comenzó a beberla.

-No a decir verdad no, mi antiguo novio- Mintió- Corría a mas velocidad.

-Oh, tu novio era muy temerario entonces- Se burlo.

-Así es, pero ya que tengo otro novio…- Dijo esto para que vegeta tuviera la casualidad de preguntar.

-¿Tienes otro novio?, Wow, acabas de llegar y ya tienes uno…¿ Quien es el desafortunado?.

-Yamcha- Respondió rápidamente.

Vegeta soltó un poco de su liquido en sus pantalones, estaba sorprendido y a la vez celoso.

-Me parece, bien- Dijo fingiendo alegría.

-Oye, quieres que te limpie tus pantalones- Dijo señalando la gran mancha que se armó en su entrepierna.

-Seria raro- Dijo un poco incomodo

-No, no lo es, tu tranquilo, ni que fuera a violarte-Dijo esto como una broma.

Ella tomo un pequeño pañuelo que tenia en uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a limpiarle le entrepierna al chico, el por su parte estaba nervioso, estaba con todo tratando de contener cierta cosa.

-Oye, ya llegamos, puedes dejar de limpiar- Dijo para que ella no continuara, ella le provocaba algo.

-Claro, por supuesto, no hay problema.

Vegeta condujo por carretera destapada, pero por fin pudo llegar a su mansión, bulma quedo con la boca abierta, era un lugar hermoso.

El joven parqueo junto a dos auto igual de lindo que el suyo, la chica abrió su puerta, estaba perpleja con el lugar, era maravilloso, pero vegeta por su parte no quería entrar.

Un mayordomo les abrió la gran puerta, a simple vista se veían dos escaleras conducidas por un tapete rojo, parecía una súper alfombra roja.

Vegeta continuaba nervioso.

-Vegeta- Llamo una voz ronca- Donde estas mocoso.

-Que quieres papa- Se dirigió a su padre que ya estaba bajando las escaleras, luego volteo a ver a bulma- Mi mayordomo te dirá donde esta la habitación.

El mayordomo condujo a bulma hasta una habitación al final del pasillo subiendo las escaleras.

-Me llamaron, ¿Volviste a pelearte?- Pregunto bastante decepcionado- Dijiste que ibas a cambiar.

-Si yo digo muchas cosas, ¿Aun me crees?.

-Me decepcionas, eres un mayor de edad, debería echarte.

-échame, sabes que puedo a ir a donde sea- Contradijo el chico.

-¿Quién es ella?, ahora sales con niñitas.

-Deja de jugar, es mí…, tutora- Dijo con bastante pena.

-Haberlo dicho antes, que bueno, a buena hora quieres ser inteligente.

-Mejor me voy, no quiero discutir esto- El chico estaba atacado.

Bulma estaba en la habitación de vegeta, habían varios balones y afiches, también en un cajón habían cuchillos y varias armas, habida tantas cosas, pero cada una de ellas hacia asustar a bulma.

-Hola ya llegue, estudiemos, como dije tengo que irme rápido.

-Bien saca tus libros- El chico hizo lo que su tutora le pidió.

*************  
Después de varias horas estudiando vegeta pudo entender varias cosas, pero era tarde y era hora de irse.

-Bueno, me voy son las 5 y tengo que verme con mis amigos.

-¿No era con tu novia?- Pregunto bastante sonriente.

-No, ¿quieres que te lleve? O te vas a pie- Bromeo.

-Ya, me voy a pie.

-Oye, acompáñame a algo y te llevo a tu casa.

-Esta bien- No quiso hacerse la difícil.

**_Continuara._**

**_¿Qué paso con maron? ¿Raditz se unirá a una banda de chicos malos? ¿vegeta se quedara con bulma? ¿Nappa seguirá siendo el solo del grupo? ¿Qué pasara con la loca de Katie? ¿Qué pasara con gato salvaje?_**

**_Hola quise escribir mas, digamos que es una capitulo extra, pero aun no empieza lo bueno, una pista "vegeta golpeaba a Yamcha quien estaba en el suelo casi que inconsciente" ¿Por qué? La respuesta mas creativa no se, se ganara un ¿aplauso? Bueno si un súper aplauso de la amista xDD bye, enserio respondan, quiero ver si puedo incluir su respuesta en mi historia._**


	4. Crisis de amor

**_-Crisis de amor_**-

Los do jóvenes salieron del auto de vegeta, estaban parados justamente al frente de un edificio, de allí no tardo en salir el joven Raditz, se le veía muy triste y por su atuendo arrugado se le veía que había estado deprimido.

-Hola Raditz- Saludo la peli azul al chico que se sentó en la parte de atrás.

-¿Qué ahora andas con vegeta?- Pregunto rápidamente.

-Raditz cállate no quiero preguntes inconclusas en mi automóvil.

-Disculpa vegeta, es que aun no e estado muy bien que digamos, tuve que actualizar mi estado en Facebook como "soltero"- Dio mucho énfasis en soltero- ¿Soltero?, ¿me ves a mi cara de soltero?, Raditz nunca puede estar soltero- Hablaba a punto de llorar.

-Dime Raditz, cuantas de has tomado- Pregunto vegeta al tiro.

-No se unas ¿ocho?- Respondió rápidamente

-Eres un idiota, ocho botellas de vodka, deberías estar no se… ¿mas mareado?.

-Yo soy muy difícil con el alcohol, seria imposible.

-Y ¿A dónde vamos con Raditz?- Pregunto la chica un poco apenada por oír toda la conversación.

-A donde maron- Chillo Raditz- Voy a decirle unas cuantas cosas de amor.

-Ja!- Rio vegeta- ¿De amor?, ¿Eso es lo que hace un saiyajin?, ¿Decir cosas de amor?, Dile todo en a cara, solo dile que vuelvan, veras que esas cosas de amor, no sirven.

-Pude que sirvan- Añadió bulma- Cuando vivía en mi anterior casa varios chicos de mi antigua escuela me cantaban, en especial Bruce- Sus ojos brillaron.

-Quien se llama, Bruce- Dijo en tono de burla el chico en cabellos de remolino.

-Pues el chico mas detallista de este mundo, terminamos porque tuve que irme, pero el dice que siempre me esperara.

-Pues dudo que lo haga- Dijo vegeta ahora celoso

-Lo hará, yo lo se.

-Bueno, cállense, ponga música y pisen el acelerador, mi hora de dormir se acerca- Ordeno Raditz.

-Claro bella durmiente- Bromeo el chico.

-Calla vegeta- Ordeno en un tono cansado.

Vegeta piso el acelerador haciendo que todos se fueran bruscamente para atrás, pero luego una risa se apodero del automóvil.

Llegaron a la casa de maron, Raditz se bajo rápidamente del automóvil, no aguantaba, quería ver a maron de nuevo y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Bulma y vegeta se bajaron del auto, bastante sorprendido claro, Raditz le tenia bastante amor a esa chica, por lo mas tonta que fuera.

-Nappa enciende el aparato- Ordeno a Nappa quien estaba jugando con los cables del equipo.

-Oye, ¿Esto es muy cursi no?- Pregunto vegeta disgustado.

-déjalo, se ve tan lindo- Bulma chillo a la vez que dio un brinco.

-Nappa, trae la botella, se tiene que ver mas realista- Dijo estirando su mano para que Nappa le pasara su botella de cerveza.

-Maron- Llamo el chico frente a la ventana de su ex – novia- Sal, quiero decirte algo.

-Es…Patético- Vegeta saco su celular y comenzó a grabarle, Raditz estaba bailando al son de la música.

-Vegeta, como tu tutora te digo que sueltes ese celular ahora mismo- Ordeno bulma molesta, el acto de Raditz la tenia impresionada.

-Oye, ¿Te gusto el acto no?, Porque no lo grabamos para que lo veas cuando quieras- Convenció el astuto chico.

-Bueno, es buena idea.

-Entonces cállate y déjame grabar.

Raditz comenzó a llamar a la chica, mientras cantaba el desafinado tema y sostenía la botella al borde de caerse, estaba bastante mareado y no podía ver bien.

Maron salió bastante impresionada, abrió la ventana y saco su cabeza para ver bien el evento.

-Maron, vuelve conmigo- Suplico el chico.

-Raditz, esto es… ¿Cursi?- Dijo la chica apenada.

-Ja, te dije que era cursi- Vegeta se levanto rápidamente de su silla para encararle todo a Raditz.

-Mira, sabes que odio las cosas, pero soy cursi por ti.

De inmediato, maron se apartó de la ventana, Raditz bajo su cabeza, había fallado.

-Bueno, vámonos, llévenme a mi lugar feliz- Dijo desilusionado.

-¿Qué es tu lugar feliz?- Pregunto Nappa.

-No se, llévenme- Comenzó a gritar a punto de llorar.

-Oye princesa- Llamo vegeta y Raditz de inmediato volteo a verlo- Mira quien tiene nuevo novio.

-¿Qué hablas?, Acaso te volviste gay y ¿conseguiste pareja?

-No idiota voltea a la casa.

Raditz volteo a ver a la casa y era cierto, un chico calvo de muy baja estatura estaba siendo despedido por ella en la puerta, al ver esto Raditz sintió como su sangre se calentaba.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- Grito bastante enojado- Me voy y consigues novio, ¿Sabes que maron?, Me largo, llévenme a mi casa.

Todos contemplaban el escandalo, incluso vecinos estaban enganchados en sus ventanas y bulma solo conseguía observar a la pareja y pensar en Bruce, tal vez el ya había conseguido otra.

Maron solo se quedo callada, el pequeño joven solo observo a Raditz muy confundido y asustado, por lo tanto entro rápidamente a la casa a esconderse.

-Princesa vamos, te llevare a casa junto con bulma- Vegeta hablo suavemente, no quería que su amigo sufriera una crisis y no jugara el partido.

-¿Y yo?- Pregunto Nappa sintiéndose excluido.

-Tu que Nappa, tienes pies, vámonos- Llamo al grupo dejando a Nappa solo.

Los 3 volvieron al auto, ahora con un Raditz muy deprimido y a punto de lanzarse por la ventana.

-Eres una niña, ¿Sabias?, Deja de llorar, te conseguirás una novia muy pronto, mira que te dejo por un calvo- Trato de tranquilizarlo.

-Vegeta no le hables así- Regaño bulma- Míralo como esta, pobrecito- Lo señalo, estaba chupándose el dedo y en posición fetal en el asiento de atrás- Me quedare con Raditz

-¿Qué?, ¿Para que?- Pregunto con mala gana.

-Pues para enseñarle algunas cosas del rompimiento, sé que es bastante triste.

-Pues también me quedare en la casa de Raditz- Dijo decidido, pero la verdad no quería dejar sola a bulma con un guapo casanova.

Llegaron a la casa de Raditz, tuvieron que subir por el ascensor con el chico desganado, tuvieron que cargarlo hasta su habitación, era grande y un poco oscura, tenia varias fotos de el y bastantes peines, además que su cama tenia un cobertor de cebra.

-Bien, aquí estamos en casita- Dijo bulma tiernamente.

-Amo mi casita- Dijo Raditz como un niñito.

-Por favor, estaré viendo películas, aprovecho que no están tus molestos padres- Al decir esto se fue disgustado para la sala.

Bulma cargo a Raditz hasta su cama, lo dejo allí y luego fue por una cobija, fue por algo de beber y encendió su televisor en un canal de caricaturas.

La chica se acurruco junto a Raditz, le veía como un buen amigo, el echo de ser amigo de vegeta no lo hacia malo, Raditz tenia sentimientos.

-Oye, eres buen chico- Dio un cumplido para que se animara- Apuesto que cualquier chica estaría contigo.

-Tu eres buena persona, cualquier chico exepto Yamcha debería estar contigo.

-¿Tu crees?- Pregunto bastante pensativa.

-¿Te digo algo?, Hay alguien a quien le gustas.

-A ¿Quién?- Pregunto dudosa.

-A un amigo, es muy gruñón.- Trato de dar pistas

-No me digas que es…- Le parecía imposible, estaba sospechando.

-Le gustas a vegeta- Dijo rápidamente para no guardar misterio.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto un poco animada, a pesar de todo el chico desde el primer momento en el que llego la trataba diferente.- ¿Que te a dicho de mi?

-Dice que eres inteligente y que tienes buenos dotes- Dijo señalando sus pechos.

-Ya veo…

-¿Qué dejaras a Yamcha?

-No, me quedare con Yamcha, él tiene novia- Respondió un poco desanimada.

-Esa chica no es nada de el.- Desmintió.

-De todos modos, hare que sufra- Dijo entre cerrando sus ojos malignamente.

-Oye,¿ te digo algo muy gracioso?- Pregunto.

-Si dime

-Bueno, es gracioso que hallas llegado a la escuela y ya tengas, novio, un mejor amigo y alguien detrás de ti, ¿No te da risa?

-¿Mejor amigo?- Pregunto un poco extrañada.

-Bueno, es que, tú eres mi mejor amiga, ¿no?

-Claro…- Dijo para no herirlo.

-Es que, creo que puedo confiar en ti y tu, podrás confiar en mi, te diré todo sobre vegeta, así lo conquistaras- Dijo con una mirada picarona.

-Esta bien, entonces somos mejores amigos-Dijo bastante alegre.

Durante 2 horas bulma y Raditz se la pasaron hablando sobre su vida, ella le comento acerca de su otra escuela y sobre bruce y Raditz le conto todo sobre vegeta, así continuaron hablando hasta que Raditz comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y se quedo dormido lentamente, así que bulma solo tomo una manta y lo cubrió, luego salió de la habitación y apago la luz.

Luego, la chica se dirigió hasta donde vegeta, que estaba viendo un poco aburrido viendo una película de acción, ella se sentó a su lado y se acurruco en sus brazos, haciendo que el príncipe la mirara de una manera inconforme.

-¿Qué haces niña?- Pregunto incomodo mirándola como estaba de tranquila.

-Pues- Alzo su mirada para ver los ojos de vegeta- Tengo mucho frio y veo que tu das mucho calor- Respondió tranquilamente.

-Bien, solo dejare que lo hagas por hoy y no dirás nada a nadie.

-Ese será nuestro secreto-Al hacer esto tomo la mano de vegeta que estaba apoyada en su muslo.

Vegeta a pesar de todo, sentía bastante calidez, la chica le descontrolaba, pero aun así, debía controlar sus tentaciones.

Al otro día vegeta despertó en el sofá de Raditz junto a la chica de cabellos azules, esta estaba muy cerca de su entrepierna, por lo tanto decidió apartarse un poco, estaba adormilado, pero algo hizo que mirara el reloj, "6:30" am, vegeta abrió sus ojos como platos, entraban a estudiar a las 8:00, despertó a la chica que dormía plácidamente sobre el y luego corrió hasta la puerta junto a ella.

Vegeta la llevo a su casa y luego llego a la suya, su padre le esperaba en la entrada, bastante impaciente y enojado.

El joven subió las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta donde su padre le esperaba, tenia bastante desaliento, además sabría que no lograría descansar.

-Que pasa papa- Dijo con la voz dormida.

-¿Sabes la hora?- Pregunto bastante molesto.

-Pues son las 7:00 ¿No?- Respondió bastante tranquilo.

-¿Que hacías con esa chica?- Pregunto bastante serio.

-La lleve a su casa- respondió para luego saber lo que quiso preguntar su padre-¿Qué insinúas papa?, ¿Qué estuve con ella?

-Pues, para serte sincero, creo que si, llegas tarde y lo ultimo que se te vio haciendo fue subiendo a una chica linda a tu auto.

-Pero solo la lleve a su casa, luego fui donde Raditz.

-Bueno, solo digo- Al decir esto se metió a la casa.

Pasaron varias semanas, todo estaba normal, vegeta recibía sus tutorías con bulma, Raditz se convirtió en el mejor amigo de bulma y pese a todo, algunas veces se tomaban el tiempo para salir los 3.

Vegeta estaba a punto de salir de su auto cuando de casualidad vio a una pareja a lo lejos, cerca de las gradas de la cancha, trato de mejorar la visión acercándose un poco, cuando al fin pudo verlo, era Yamcha, besando a una chica que no era bulma, El príncipe sintió bastante furia correr por su cuerpo, el las pagaría.

Y así fue, después de clases Raditz, Nappa y vegeta golpeaban a Yamcha a las afueras de la escuela, muy cerca de la cancha, el joven estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente cuando vegeta hizo que pararan las patadas y los puños.

-¿Qué pasa vegeta?- Pregunto Nappa bastante molesto, quería seguir golpeándolo.

-Vallan a casa, yo los sigo al rato- Respondió seriamente.

-Pero vegeta…

-Callante- Callo a Raditz- váyanse les dije.

Los 2 chicos hicieron lo que les pidió vegeta, luego el apuesto chico de cabello en remolino saco una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo y se acercó a él agarrando su cabeza bruscamente.

-Insecto, sabes que esa chica no debe ser lastimada, la lastimaste, yo te lastimare a ti- Apretó un botón y la navaja salió bruscamente, haciendo asustar al chico.

-Vegeta, yo no hice nada- Trato de defenderse.

-Mira, hare un pequeño llamado de atención, si la vuelves a lastimar, pagaras muy caro- Entre cerro sus ojos.

Vegeta callo la boca de Yamcha y con la navaja hizo una pequeña herida en su cara, en su cachete para ser exactos, Yamcha gritaba de dolor, mientras que vegeta trataba de no matarlo, ya que tenia bastante ira.

La cara de Yamcha sangraba, vegeta solo le dio una advertencia antes de irse, no decirle nada a bulma, o el le haría algo peor.

Yamcha entro a clases, tenia un poco de papel en su cara, bulma se preocupo y vegeta solo tapo su cara con un cuaderno, pero alzo su cabeza para ver que haría el chico infiel.

-Yamcha, amor, ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto un poco alarmada.

-Nada mi vida, solo me caí- Mintió.

Vegeta observaba la función con detenimiento, pero al distraerse viendo la escena no pudo ver que katie entro por la puerta y le tomo de sorpresa abrazándolo, haciendo que bulma se estremeciera.

-Amor- Saludo alegremente.

-Katie lárgate- Dio la orden tranquilamente.

Katie no acato las normas y le dio un beso, pero antes de que vegeta se apartara ella le tomo la cara con mucha fuerza, haciendo que el príncipe no pudiera hacer nada, bulma solo sintió un golpe en su pecho, pero no hizo nada solo se quedo viéndolos.

_**Continuara.**_

_**Wow, eso fue, bueno, aun no se porque tengo sueño y lo único que quiero es dormir, a decir verdad me preocupo no publicar, es que últimamente hay muchos fics del colegio ¿No?, ósea que tengo bastante competencia y no debo dejar el fic, una vez mas, digo ¿Qué pasara?.**_

_**Bueno, ¿recuerdan que les pedí que me dijeran porque vegeta lastimaba a Yamcha?**_

_**Bueno pues aquí un comentario que me hizo reír bastante.**_

_**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans :**_

_**Ooh yo sé, yo sé :3, porque Yamcha salió del closet y se le declaró a Vegeta, jajajaja mentira, dejando esto de lado, me gustó el capitulo y me muero por saber a donde llevará Vegeta a Bulma, por favor no tardes en actualizar :)**_

_**Me gusto que te halla gustado mi capitulo.**_

_**Jejejeje me dio risa lo que dijiste, solo imaginarlo xDDD.**_

_**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer el fic y a chibibra-saiyajin-evans solo le digo que se gano un pinchi aplauso de la amistad, adiooos que duerman bien porque yo me daré una buena dormida en mi teclado :D**_


	5. Conociendo verdades

**-Conociendo verdades **

Vegeta sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, cuando katie paro de besarle, automáticamente volteo a ver a bulma, ella tenia la cara blanca y estaba bastante seria de lo normal, estaba claro que algo le sucedía.

-Katie, te lo dije, te dije que no te metieras conmigo- Dijo bastante enojado.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿La idiota que esta a tu lado tiene celos?- Dijo refiriéndose a bulma con bastante maldad.

-Oye, no me metas en esto, el y yo no somos nada- Dijo con odio.

-No son nada, entonces dime porque mi vegeta te sigue todas las tardes- Katie reclamo, vegeta solo abrió sus ojos rápidamente, le habían descubierto.

-¿Qué?, vegeta…- Se quedo callada y comenzó a pensar, luego volteo a ver a vegeta una vez mas, esta vez con una sonrisa.

-Yo no hago tal cosa, calla tu tonta boca katie.

En ese momento el timbre intervino la conversación, Katie fue a su escritorio y bulma se acomodó en su asiento, además que corrió su puesto hasta chocar con el de vegeta, quien por supuesto estaba rojo de la pena.

Mientras el maestro explicaba algunas cosas, bulma comenzó a escribir algo en un pedazo de papel, vegeta no podía ver nada, pues ella tapo la hoja con su brazo.

Luego de un rato bulma le paso disimuladamente el papel a vegeta, quien lo recibió discretamente para no llamar sospechas de nadie.

El abrió el papel con delicadeza que decía con una linda caligrafía _"Pide permiso para ir al baño, recuerda quédate ahí un rato, tendrás una visita"_

Vegeta volteo su cabeza mirando a bulma un poco confundido, ella le sonrió y luego movió su cabeza como señal de que era hora de pedir permiso.

-Oiga- Llamo la atención del maestro- ¿Puedo ir al baño?- Pregunto desviando sus ojos a bulma.

-Señor vegeta, espero que sea urgente, por el momento le dejare ir, no se demore, tenemos mucho que explicar.

Vegeta corrió hacia el baño, estaba bastante confundido y pensativo, no sabia con exactitud el plan de bulma.

Al cabo de un rato bulma se levanto de su asiento y pidió permiso, el maestro estuvo acorde, puesto que había olvidado a vegeta. Pero alguien observaba a bulma, era Yamcha, quien no sabia que hacer.

-Maestro, recuerde que vegeta fue al baño- Intervino a Yamcha e hizo detener a bulma.

-Oh, señorita bulma lo había olvidado, espere a que su compañero regrese- Dijo amablemente.

-Pero señor, voy al baño para sacar de allí a mi alumno, recuerde que no debe perderse la clase- Mintió, a la vez que Yamcha se maldecía en sus adentros.

-Oh, pues no se diga mas, puede ir por vegeta.

Bulma asintió con su cabeza y corrió al baño rápidamente, Yamcha solo pudo hacer fuerza y que no sucediera lo peor

El joven de cabellos en remolino estaba apoyado en el lavamanos, mientras observaba el pequeño espacio, se estaba impacientando, pero cuando se abrió la puerta del baño de caballeros, todo en él se retorció.

-Hola, ¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto fingiendo su voz por una bastante seria.

-Oye, no aguanto, solo quería preguntarte si es verdad lo que dijo esa niña tonta- Pregunto con mucha ilusión.

Vegeta no sabia que decir, si le decía que no, tal vez ella ya no estaría detrás de él, pero si le decía que si, su orgullo bajaría a niveles pésimos.

-No, ella miente porque esta celosa, eso es todo, pero ella cree que no la amo, es por eso- Todas sus palabras fueron mentiras, el le hacia creer a bulma que katie si era su novia.

-Ah- Se desilusiono- Entonces todo sigue igual, digo, bueno- No sabia que decir- Mejor me callo.

-Si es mejor, no me gusta que hables, hablas demasiado.

-Oye, quería preguntarte algo acerca de Yamcha- Se acercó mas a el.

-Que necesitas saber- Dijo recordando el incidente detrás de las gradas.

-Últimamente esta un poco raro ¿No?

-Bueno, el es muy raro, idiota, egocéntrico, pervertido, infiel, mentiroso...- algo le hizo parar de hablar.

-¿Infiel?- Pregunto bulma un poco confundida.

-Ah no, no, Infiel no- Comenzó a tartamudear, se había dado cuenta de su error, la verdad, el no quería ver a bulma lastimada.

-Me diste un gran susto tontito- Le dio un golpecito a vegeta en el brazo.

-Oye, ya van a tocar el timbre yo me quedo aquí, no me gusta el idiota del maestro- Se recostó mas en el lavamanos.

-Vegeta- Comenzó a replicarle- Esta vez podrás, pero solo esta vez- Al decir esto se fue corriendo al salón.

Bulma salió de clases, durante todo el día no había visto a vegeta, pues su equipo "saiyajin" tenían una reunión semanal, además de entrenamiento, por lo tanto tomo ese tiempo que tenia sin Yamcha ni su mejor amigo Raditz para irse a la biblioteca a leer algo.

Había leído tantos libros que le dolía la cabeza, por lo tanto decidió a guardar el libro, pero al llegar al estante choco con una chica de cabellos negros, esta se enfado un poco, pero luego bulma se disculpo y ella hizo lo mismo

-Oye, ¿Cómo es tu nombre?- Pregunto bulma acariciándose el pecho, pues el choque fue de frente.

-Milk, mi nombre es milk ¿y el tuyo?- Pregunto un poco mas amable.

-Bulma Briefs- Estiro su mano.

-Oye, yo te e visto, eres la novia de vegeta- Bulma casi cae de espaldas.

-No, soy la novia de Yamcha, vegeta solo es mi alumno.

-Oh, oye, ¿quieres ir a conocer a mis amigos?- Pregunto con confianza.

-Pues, no quiero leer un libro en semanas, así que ¿Por qué no?- Acepto de la misma manera.

Caminaron bastante, casi que tuvieron que cruzar el otro lado del colegio, pero al fin pudieron, todos comían debajo de las gradas, era un pequeño grupo, pero todos sonreían y se divertían.

-Hola chicos- Saludo milk a sus amigos mientras se arrastraba por el pasto artificial.

-Hola milk- Saludaron todos en coro.

-Ah, lo olvidaba, ella es bulma- Señalo a su nueva amiga quien hacia mas esfuerzo por arrastrarse.

-Hola bulma, yo te conozco, eres la mejor amiga de mi hermano- Saludo un chico bastante alegórico y con comida embarrada en la cara.

-Ah hola- Comenzó a recordar- Tu eres el hermano de Raditz, con razón no te veo, comen en un lugar, muy… interesante.

-Comemos aquí porque parece que estoy amenazado- Dijo un chico calvo.

-Tu eres… el nuevo novio de maron- Recordó el episodio de hacia unas semanas.

-No soy su novio, solo fui su compañero de laboratorio, pero el hermano de goku confundió todo.

-¿Goku?, ¿No te llamas kakaroto?- Pregunto un poco extrañada.

-Oh, es que así me dicen desde pequeño, tu dime como quieras- Dijo muy amable.

Bulma y milk se sentaron y de inmediato todos sonrieron y les dieron comida de cada uno, ellos eran bastante amables y se compartían todo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tienes con vegeta?- Pregunto goku.

-Ella no es nada con vegeta, goku, deja de ser tonto- Milk le golpeo en la cabeza.

-Lo lamento cielo, no quería incomodar- Trato de defenderse.

-No tranquila milk, yo no soy novia de vegeta, soy novia de Yamcha- Volvió a explicar un poco mas cansada que antes.

-Oh, Yamcha, él nos abandonó por ti- Se lamento goku mirando el suelo

-¿Ustedes son amigos de Yamcha?- Pregunto ahora mucho mas sorprendida.

-Así es, pero hace mucho que no habla con nosotros- Explico milk.

-Oye, ¿Yamcha no se a comportado extraño?- Pregunto el chico calvo.

-¿Cómo extraño?, Explícate- Pregunto curiosa.

-Cállate Krillin- Milk le golpeo con una manzana en la cabeza.

-Pero, no comprendo ¿Qué debo saber?- Pregunto ahora muy seria.

-Mira, se que esto sonara un poco feo, pero se que te gusta mucho Yamcha, pero el lastimosamente no es muy fiel que digamos- La chica trato de explicarlo sin que doliera.

-No se, el a sido muy buen novio, apuesto que ya cambio.

-Bueno, solo te digo siempre sucede así- Advirtió la chica.

-Hagan silencio- Intervino Krillin- Aquí vienen los saiyajin- Dijo en voz baja.

Todos se quedaron callados, mientras que comenzaron a ver como los chicos, como broly, Turles, vegeta, Raditz y Nappa comenzaban a subir las gradas, por ser tan pesados, hacían resonar las tabas de madera.

Los chicos de abajo, se quedaron en silencio, además de que se podía oír sus conversaciones.

-Oigan, ya pueden irse- Echo vegeta a Turles y a Broly.

-Nos vemos luego perdedores- Se despidió Turles en juego.

-Al fin se fueron, cuanto los odio, ¿Tu no vegeta?- Pregunto Nappa.

-Cállate Nappa, ¿Oye?- Se volteo a ver a Raditz- ¿Cómo sigue el insecto de Yamcha?.

-Pues, no e visto que nos acuse, le hiciste una muy buena herida- Comenzó a premiarlo con halagos.

-No se, solo me importa que no le diga a bulma nada de esto.

Desde abajo, bulma comenzaba a concentrarse más en la conversación, ahora estaba mas curiosa que nunca.

-Ese idiota se merece esa herida, ¿Cómo le pudo haber sido infiel a mi mejor amiga?- Dijo decepcionado.

-No me interesa- No quiso seguir hablando mas de eso, siempre que hablaban de bulma, vegeta se volvía mas suave con las personas.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no le dices que Yamcha le fue infiel?, le gustas, así puedes quedarte con ella- Dijo Nappa, haciendo que vegeta se molestara.

-¿Eres tonto?, sabes que no necesito a una tonta mujer que valla detrás de mi.

-Te gusta, deja de ser tonto vegeta, haciéndote el rudo y el difícil no te hará mas hombre- Encaro Raditz- Es hora de que dejes de su un niño y te lances.

-Raditz, deja de ser inútil, ella no me gusta- Alzo su voz ahora enojado.

-Sabes que te gusta, sé que eres un orgulloso idiota, pero, Si no te gustara ni te importara, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto Raditz alzando mas la voz

-Pues porque odio ver como ese insecto la engaña a sus narices- Respondió eufórico.

-Saben que, tengo que irme, estar con ustedes me vuelve idiota- Dijo molesto, luego bajo las gradas con bastante fuerza.

Bulma pudo escuchar todo, ahora sabia la verdad, vegeta si la amaba aunque no lo demostrara, además de que se entero de que Yamcha le había sido infiel, pero aun así, no podía creerlo, todos alrededor de ella estaban con la boca abierta, pudieron escuchar todo y ahora sabían la verdad acerca de vegeta.

-Wow, aquí pasa de todo- Grito animada milk

-Milk, cállate- Dijo dándole señal de que mirara a bulma, ella tenia una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla.

-Oh, bulma lo siento, yo no…- Fue detenida por el dedo de bulma.

-Tengo que irme rápido- Dijo bastante triste.

La chica de cabellos azules se levanto, salió de su escondite y corrió en busca de Yamcha, lo busco en todos lados, no había señal de el, hasta que tuvo la loca idea de buscarle en el estacionamiento, claramente, tuvo una muy buena idea, allí estaba besando a una chica rubia, bulma solo sintió una apuñalada bastante fuerte en su corazón, se quedo parada en frente de la pareja que se arrebataba con gran pasión, aun sin notar que ella estaba allí, hasta que Yamcha paro.

-Wow, tu si que besas demasiado bien, no espero a verte en verdadera acción- Dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos bastante coqueto.

-Yamcha, así que pensabas hacer mas con ella- Intervino bulma bastante molesta, esta vez mucho mas.

-Bulma- Yamcha pego un brinco al verla- Amor, no es lo que crees, ella estaba…

-No me interesa Yamcha, sabia que esto iba a pasarme, siempre me pasa- Grito bastante fuerte, como si quisiera que todos la escucharan.

La chica rubia solo corrió de lugar, no quería quedar más vinculada con la situación.

-Bulma, esto es un error, no me dejes- Rogo.

-Yamcha, me parece total mente ridículo que estés pidiendo esto, después de la estupidez que hiciste- Dijo con sus ojos rojos a punto de llorar.

-Bulma- Estiro sus brazos para abrazarla.

-No me toques- Evadió el abrazo- Eres un cerdo, tan solo oír lo que le dijiste a esa chica me has dado asco, me largo- Al decir esto dejo a Yamcha plantado, solo en esa cancha.

Mientras bulma se alejaba, un individuo había observado todo, este tenia bastante furia, tanto que tomo una piedra y la quebró, luego, se dirigió a Yamcha quien estaba de espaldas, luego le tomo del hombro y lo giro violentamente, haciéndolo morir de miedo por dentro.

-Ve, Ve- Tartamudeaba del miedo- Vegeta.

-Te lo dije, te dije que si una lagrima suya caía, tu sangre la pagaría- Grito con mucha furia.

-Vegeta perdóname la vida- Se agacho y tomo sus pies.

-No te voy a golpear, ya lo reflexione, tu castigo es duro y ni siquiera te lo di yo, acabas de perder a la chica mas valiosa de este lugar, creo que es bastante sufrimiento.

-Entonces, ¿No me golpearas?- Pregunto un poco alegre.

-No, pensándolo bien, Si- Antes de que Yamcha escuchara el si, él ya estaba en el piso, solo sentía como su sangre chorreaba, ahora era su nariz.

-Me largo, no debo estar con basuras como tu- Antes de irse dio un pisotón a la muñeca de Yamcha que estaba estirada en el pavimento, haciéndolo retorcer de dolor.

Vegeta regreso a clases con un retraso, el maestro le dio su sermón, pero luego pudo volver a su asiento, notando que bulma no estaba allí, no quiso preocuparse y solo tomo su chaqueta y se durmió.

Al salir del colegio fue a su auto como de costumbre, ya en él pudo ver a bulma aparecer de la nada y sentarse junto a él, se le veía muy triste.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-No, no me sucede nada, tranquilo- Trato de fingir para que vegeta no le descubriera.

Vegeta no quiso involucrarse mucho y solo arranco con la velocidad posible, encendió el radio para romper el silencio que se formaba entre los dos.

Al llegar a casa, rápidamente se instalaron en la habitación y comenzaron a leer, bulma puso a leer al vegeta para que así mejorara su comprensión lectora, pero durante todo ese tiempo bulma contemplaba los labios del joven, buscando un buen momento.

Paso un buen tiempo y vegeta por fin pudo parar de leer, para luego se recibido por los labios de bulma, quienes se pegaron con los suyos, el no quiso parar, el beso era cálido y con bastante pasión, ambos cerraron sus ojos, mientras ese momento mágico sucedía.

Pararon de besarse, vegeta se quedo confundido y a la vez sorprendido, sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía a mil por segundo, mientras que bulma solo le miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto en un tono neutral.

-Gracias, te agradezco lo que hiciste- Al terminar esto, de nuevo se pego a los labios del joven, para volver a ese mágico beso.

**_Continuara._**

**_¿Qué hará katie cuando se entere? ¿Qué pasara con el maldito de Yamcha? O Claro ¿Qué pasara con vegeta y bulma? ¿Vegeta dejara su orgullo de lado para al fin estar con bulma? Todo esto y mas, porque enserio, enserio comienza lo bueno._**

**_Bueno, espero que les halla gustado, agradezco a todos los que me escriben reviews y bueno, me voy a hacer algo, que no incluya usar el teclado, pues me duelen los dedos:$_**

**_Byeee_**


	6. Pequeños detalles

**_-Pequeños detalles-_**

Al fin había llegado el fin de semana, un momento esperado por todos, en especial por vegeta, quien toda la semana estuvo evitando a bulma, no quería declararle sus sentimientos, además que el mismo decía que lo que sentía era patético.

Estaba sentado en su automóvil, acompañado por Raditz y escuchando música a todo volumen en un viejo estacionamiento.

-Oye, tengo una pregunta que hacerte- Raditz rompió el silencio.

-Pregunta, no me hagas preguntas estúpidas- Acepto vegeta con una advertencia.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué has estado evitando a bulma?- Pregunto bastante directo.

-No se, no necesitas saberlo- Se puso nervioso- Además que te importa mi vida.

-No se, yo solo digo, tu ya hasta te haces adelante.

-Quiero aprender mas- Al decir esto Raditz soltó una carcajada amarga.

-¿Tu aprendiendo?, ¿Qué? ¿Tu familia se quedo pobre?- Se burlo Raditz de una manera cruel.

-Eres idiota, solo que con bulma no aprendo nada, lo único que hace esa niña es mirar mis músculos- Mintió.

-Ya tu, ella no es cualquier chica vegeta, yo mismo lo e visto, ella es mas culta que todas esas niñitas que se hacen las adultas.

-Eso no me interesa- Se comenzaba a sentir incomodo- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?- Se incorporo en la silla y luego tomo una botella de cerveza del portavasos.

-Si tu quieres, hablemos de…- Una piedra le golpeo en la cabeza, haciendo alarmar a vegeta, quien volteo su cuerpo para mirar hacia atrás.

-Mira quien nos encontró- Entre cerro sus ojos.

-Hola, hola- Saludo un chico con una voz ruda.

-Zarbon- Dijo Raditz con una voz cansada.

-¿Nos extrañaban?- Pregunto mientras le daba una patada al auto de vegeta.

-No, la verdad niña bonita, comenzaba a relajarme.

-Bueno, es hora de des atrasarnos, estuvimos en una correccional, así que hoy salimos, para que tuviéramos un encuentro- Choco su puño con la palma de su otra mano.

-Y ¿Sino que?- Pregunto vegeta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pues- Chasqueo sus dedos.

En ese instante un chico gordito con una gorra y una chaqueta abrió la puerta del lado de Raditz violentamente, haciéndolo caer al piso y tragar un poco de tierra.

-¿Nos entendemos vegeta?- Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona-

-Mira, Zarbon, no quiero que salgas herido, pero creo que hoy, si quiero pelear- Se puso muy serio ahora y dejo su tono de jugueteo.

-Dame todo- Su sonrisa se borro, ahora frunció el seño y se paro a unos metros de vegeta.

-Bueno, tu rugiste- En ese instante se alzo las mangas de su camiseta y luego trono sus dedos, el creía que así lograba tener mas fuerza.

-Vegeta, recuerda lo que dijo tu padre- Advirtió Raditz desde el suelo.

-Déjame Raditz, mi papa no puede hacerme nada- Dijo sin quitarle la mirada a Zarbon, el chico de cabellos verdes y piel azul, pues tenia un problema de piel.

-¿Por qué no te callas Raditz?- Le dio una patada en la cara- Eh, ¿No vas a pelear?, ¿O te dañaras tu cabellito- se agacho y froto con sus manos el cabello del chico.

-Dodoria, tienes 5 segundos para correr, porque voy a hacer que te lleven al hospital- Se comenzó a parar, ahora se le veía extremadamente enojado.

-Pues, ven, no te tengo miedo, das golpes de prince….- Sus palabras fueron detenidas por un puño en su mandíbula y haciéndolo caer al piso bruscamente.

Dodoria estaba en el piso bastante adolorido, además que estaba bastante enojado, sintio unos pasos, era Raditz, quien luego le tomo de la mandíbula, haciendo que llorara de dolor, lo subio hasta su mirada, pero el chico gordo estaba a unos pocos centímetros del piso, luego Raditz le dio un golpe en la cara, haciéndolo volar hasta un auto viejo, sacando el polvo de este y haciendo que dodoria quedara inconsciente.

-¿Te gusto?, jamás en tu cochina vida, toques mi cabello- Corrió hasta dodoria y le golpeo en la entrepierna una y otra vez

-Raditz- Rio vegeta- Cálmate, pero un insecto mas que derrotar, ahora- Bajo su cabeza- Es a hora de golpear a este insecto- Dio un grito para luego lanzarse

En ese instante comenzó una pelea de titanes, los dos jóvenes se daban golpes como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y ellos quisieran morir peleando, vegeta daba golpes bajos y algunos en la cara, mientras que Zarbon trataba de bloquear los ataques de su rápido contrincante.

Después de varios puños, vegeta por fin pudo acabar con Zarbon, dejándole en el piso bastante herido, mientras que el solo le veía con desprecio y sacudiéndose el polvo que recibió durante su pelea.

-¿Qué te pareció Zarbon?- Pregunto entre risas.

-Solo me acabaste porque no e entrenado bastante- Respondió haciendo gran fuerza, pues le dolía hasta hablar.

-Bueno, parece que me tengo que ir, hoy es domingo- En ese momento se subió rápidamente en el auto, Raditz se había subido hacia unos minutos y de allí pudo ver la pelea.

-Idiota- Menciono cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

Al día siguiente vegeta se levanto, tenia un gran moretón en su cara, pues Zarbon le había golpeado con un tubo que había encontrado estando en el suelo, su padre le veía demasiado decepcionado, mientras que el no le daba mucha atención a su gran morado.

Salió de su casa con su cabello mas rebelde que nunca, una chaqueta de cuero y unos lentes oscuros, el chico a pesar de no importarle nada le gustaba que se fijaran en su apariencia, "un look de matón bastante sensual", así solía describir sus atuendos.

Entro por la puerta principal de su escuela, era un gran corredor con casilleros y chicos corriendo o huyendo de allí, pues había acabado de entrar la pesadilla de todos, el que por supuesto captaba las miradas de todos los chicos y chicas.

Se paro enfrente de su casillero y metió su maleta hueca en el, luego saco una soda y se dispuso a cerrarlo de nuevo, pero al cerrarlo, bulma, quien tenia el casillero de al lado se llevo una gran sorpresa de verle, el no tanto, ahora su presencia le enfermaba.

-Hola, vegeta- Saludo amable y como de costumbre.

-Grr- Solo dio un gruñido y se fue inmediatamente, haciendo que bulma se quedara de una sola pieza.

El timbre sonó, lo que significaba que era hora de irse a la primera clase, que por supuesto era biología, la clase que todos odiaban, pues el maestro era un loco sin causa, el joven de cabellos puntiagudos entro a su clase, sus ojos se abrieron al ver que bulma le guardaba un asiento, la chica había llegado rápido.

El maestro comenzó a hablar, vegeta por supuesto solo se puso a hacer dibujos en su cuaderno, mientras que bulma le miraba con cierto enojo.

-Vegeta- Le dio un gruñido y luego le cerro su cuaderno.

-Dame mi cuaderno, niña idiota- Dijo esto con bastantes intenciones y sin pensar en las complicaciones.

-No me llames así, deja de ser inútil, pero si quieres ser un obrero sin futuro adelante- Al decir esto se levanto de su asiento con bastante enojo y brusquedad y luego tomo un asiento justamente delante de la clase, esto al maestro no le intereso mucho, estaba muy alegre hablando sobre los campamentos.

Vegeta se quedo de una sola pieza, pero ahora dio un suspiro, al fin se había ido y el logro lo que quería. Separarse de ella.

El día transcurrió normalmente, el almuerzo, el entrenamiento, pero luego llego la hora de la salida, ese día vegeta tenia que estudiar con bulma, cosa que no le agradaba mucho y que solo recordarlo le provocaba dispararse en la cabeza.

Durante el recorrido en el auto de vegeta, los dos estuvieron muy distantes, ella simplemente evadió el momento malo fingiendo estudiar, mientras que el joven solo se hacia pasar por un buen conductor.

Después de 20 minutos de silencio, los dos jóvenes llegaron al hogar de vegeta, como les era de costumbre entraron directamente a su habitación y de inmediato sacaron sus libros, para ahogar el silencio en una larga lectura de libros.

-"La danza, también es una forma de comunicación, ya que se usa el lenguaje no verbal entre los seres humanos, donde el bailarín o bailarina expresa sentimientos y emociones a través de sus movimientos y gestos"- La chica leyó este pedazo de la definición de la danza, luego dejo su libro a un lado y miro a vegeta- Oye vegeta- Llamo la atención del chico.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto fastidiado.

-¿Te digo algo?, Te enseñare la danza como se debe- La chica se levanto y luego estiro su brazo a vegeta.

-¿Qué te pico?, enséñame a partir de estos inútiles libros- El joven se estaba sonrojando.

La chica no hizo caso al comentario de vegeta y automáticamente saco un casete de su bolso y lo metió en la vieja grabadora del chico, de inmediato pulso el botón de play y de este aparato comenzó a sonar una canción bastante lenta e incluso bastante romántica, haciendo que vegeta se sonrojara mas de lo normal.

-Ven- Estiro su brazo hacia el chico pensativo.

El joven se acercó desconfiado, luego tomo su mano y ella lo atrajo, haciéndolos quedar bastante cerca, luego ella puso sus delicadas manos en sus hombros y acerco su cabeza a su pecho, el joven estaba bastante incomodo, jamás había tenido a alguna chica tan pero tan cerca.

El joven, viendo la necesidad de poner sus manos en algún lado, las acerco a la mitad de su espalda, estaba indeciso si ponerlas allí o no, la verdad no quería arruinar el momento.

-Adelante- La joven se dio cuenta de que vegeta tenia sus manos bastante cerca.

El, ahora con el permiso de ella, puso sus manos con bastante suavidad, luego ella comenzó a dar movimientos suaves y a utilizar sus pies, el joven vegeta aun no tenia el ritmo y algunas veces le golpeaba, pero al final, lograron dar el toque.

Pasaron 5 minutos, los jóvenes aun seguían abrazados, el estaba un poco impaciente, e incluso nervioso, mientras que ella, encontraba el momento bastante romántico y perfecto para poder hablar.

-Oye vegeta- Llamo la atención del joven aun en sus brazos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto un poco nervioso.

-¿Tu, has sentido algo por alguien?- Pregunto esperando una buena respuesta.

El joven pensó en ella.

-No lo se, amar de tontos y débiles- Respondió fríamente.

-Amar le hace bien a todos, ¿Lo sabias?.

-Igualmente, todo el mundo cree que soy un amargado, es mejor dejarlo así.

-Yo no creo que seas amargado, me agrada estar junto a ti- Contradijo la joven.

-Ah si- Se había quedado sin respuestas.

El silencio volvió a reinar, los dos jóvenes aun continuaban abrazados, solo hasta que vegeta se separo por un momento, haciendo que bulma le observara con cierto enfado, ella iba a decirle algo, pero luego fue callada por un beso, el beso mas apasionado y mas verdadero que nunca, en este se expresaba todo lo que sentía el joven por ella.

-Vegeta- le susurro cerca de sus labios, pero luego fue callada de nuevo.

Paso un muy buen rato, los dos jóvenes se habían quedado sin habla, vegeta solo quedo pensativo, ¿Cómo pudo?, ese pensamiento invadía su mente, ahora se había metido en algo de que no había regreso, pero ella, le descontrolaba y por mas que tratase no podía alejarse de ella, ¿Destino?.

-Vegeta- Bulma rompió de nuevo el silencio que había entre ellos- ¿Qué sientes por mi?- Pregunto directamente y sin rodeos.

-No lo se- Respondió bastante indeciso.

-Ya veo…- De nuevo volvió a sus pensamientos- Yo siento algo por ti- Dijo su verdad.

-Yo.. yo no puedo hacer esto, es todo una idiotez, lo que sucedió fue algo de momento, entre nosotros nunca sucederá nada.

-¿Por qué no intentas?.

-intentar que, ¿Ser un tonto?, ya lo dije, eres mi tutora, nada mas.

-Vegeta, no puedes ocultármelo, sé que me amas- Quiso cambiar las cosas.

-No, ese beso solo fue, nada- Mintió, aun no quería aceptar nada.

-Comprendo, solo seré tu tutora, pero vegeta, sé que algún día- Se lleno de esperanza.

-¿Algún día que?, Jamás sentiré nada por ti, solo eres mi tutora, ni siquiera mi amiga, yo no tengo amigos- Dijo con mucha ira.

-Silencio, ¿Quieres evitar a los que te quieren por siempre?- Se levanto bastante enfadada.

-Pues, si, ellos no me dan fuerza, antes me debilitan, yo seré el mejor jugador de futbol del mundo, venceré a mis enemigos, no necesito a nadie.

-¿Sabes que?, eres un idiota, solo te importa tu, tu y tu, ni se porque me gustas.

-No te gusto, ¿Por qué no solo te largas?, mi tiempo de estudio termino- Dijo fríamente.

-Si será mejor que me valla- Salió de un pisotón por la puerta, haciendo que vegeta quedara vacío por dentro.

El joven se levanto rápidamente de donde estaba y corrió hacia la ventana, la vio irse, bastante enojada, además que en sus ojos se formaban unas lagrimas a punto de salir, se sintió un monstruo.

-Soy un idiota

**_Continuara…._**

**_Bueno, después de todo, este fic mostro unos pequeños detalles entre las relaciones de vegeta, también al fin vimos que bulma saco en cara todo, pero vegeta aun no puede, continuare publicando mas seguido, perdón por no actualizar despues de tanto, solo que últimamente e estado haciendo tanto deporte que me voy a desmayar , bueno bye, nos seguimos leyendo n.n_**


	7. el campamento del amor

**_-El campamento del amor-_**

El joven vegeta se quedo pensando, se había comportado como un completo idiota, pero la terrible verdad era que el por orgullo no quería decirle la verdad.

Se despertó al otro día, ya casi que había llegado tarde a la escuela, además que recordó que ese día era la partida para un campamento en el bosque, ciertamente lo había olvidado por pensar en bulma, por lo tanto tomo su mochila, un par de camisas y sudaderas y luego salió corriendo de su casa prácticamente que desorganizado.

Llego rápidamente a la escuela y pudo ver que el autobús casi que estaba cerrando sus puertas, por lo que tomo todas sus cosas y corrió imaginando estar en el campo de juego, corrió a tal velocidad que prácticamente sacaba polvo al suelo, peor al final pudo llegar y pegarse de la puerta para que el chofer le pudiera abrir.

-Vegeta- el supervisor de viajes se paro justo al frente de el agitado vegeta- llega tarde, esto se lo descontare de sus notas , por ahora tome asiento junto a kakaroto- Vegeta abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Pero señor- su vista se formo en goku, quien estaba comiendo un sándwich- Yo me hare junto al chofer…- volteo a ver al calvo chofer.

-Mire señor vegeta, solo siéntese- Ordeno el supervisor bastante enfadado.

-Ya me las pagara profesorcito- Cruzo miradas con el supervisor, quien por dentro estaba asustado.

El joven tomo asiento junto a kakaroto, quien le saludo bastante alegre, pues para kakaroto vegeta era su mejor amigo, aunque casi nunca hablaran.

-Vegeta- saludo con su boca abierta, dejando soltar pequeños trozos de comida.

-Kakaroto, cierra la boca- Dijo vegeta con cierto asco, tapando su cara con sus manos.

-Perdón- Trago toda la comida- Que alegría que mi mejor amigo este conmigo- Tomo a vegeta y le dio un sofocante abrazo.

-Kakaroto, cálmate arrugas mi ropa- Dijo molesto.

-Vegeta, bulma volvió con Yamcha – Dijo con cierto tono de alegría.

-¿Qué?- Abrió sus ojos y comenzó a buscar a bulma, su mundo se desmoronaba.

-Así es, Yamcha la convenció, se ven tan lindos juntos- Sus ojos brillaron.

Vegeta solo comenzó a buscar a bulma, estaba desesperado y un poco enojado, busco bastante, pero después de tantas cabezas al fin pudo verla, estaban en la silla de atrás recostados y abrazados como una linda pareja.

-Maldita sea- Se maldijo, estaba retorciéndose de los celos.

-Vegeta, te ves un poco rojo, ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto un poco ingenuo.

-Kakaroto, ya cállate, no me dejas pensar- Estallo de ira.

-Ya vegeta, cálmate, no tienes por qué enojarte- Se rasco la cabeza

Durante todo el viaje vegeta solo se quedo pensativo y algunas veces volteaba discretamente hacia la chica, se le veía ¿feliz?, eso era lo que mas le asustaba al joven, ahora si se había arrepentido de todo lo que le había dicho a aquella chica, pero mas que eso, quería justamente en ese momento ser Yamcha.

Una chica se paro en frente de vegeta, era la molesta de katie.

-Goku- Llamo bastante seria- ¿Quieres cambiar conmigo?- Pregunto en un tono mimado.

-Claro, mi abuelito me enseño que hay que ser amable con las damas- Dijo esto en un tono exagerado de amabilidad.

-Bueno muévete tonto- la chica dijo con un tono rudo.

Vegeta solo se quedo viendo el momento, aun así, quería su venganza e iba a tenerlo.

La chica se sentó junto a vegeta, quien la observaba asqueado, luego le tomo del brazo como pareja mas perfecta.

-Veggie, me entere de algo…- Dijo bastante alegre para no creerlo.

-¿De que te enteraste?- Pregunto un poco curioso.

-De que tu novia termino contigo y se fue con Yamcha- Dijo sonriente.

-Y ¿Qué?- Dijo cansado de oír ciertas palabras.

-Que ahora eres mio, solo mio- Tomo al joven mas del brazo.

Vegeta estaba asustado, esa chica realmente estaba obsesionado con el, bastante, tanto que mataría por el en realidad.

-Veggie, debo confesarte de que me gustas desde 3 grado, ese día en la cancha, cuando accidentalmente tiraste un balón hacia mi, después de verte, imagine este momento toda mi vida- Hablaba como una terrible psicópata.

-"Yo desde el momento en que te vi, quise mandarte a un loquero"- Pensó con cierta malicia.

La chica observaba a vegeta con una mirada acosadora, mientras que el un poco nervioso movía sus ojos hacia otra dirección, pero luego ella hizo su movimiento sorpresa, le dio un beso a vegeta en los labios, aprisionándolos con gran fuerza hacia los suyos, vegeta solo se quedo inmóvil, fue tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar.

Mientras que la loca tomaba a vegeta por sorpresa, bulma solo podía lograr ver como un brazo de el chico se agitaba para todos los lados, ella tenia que admitir que estaba realmente celosa, ella pudo ver como katie se sentaba junto a él y eso no traía cosas buenas, ella solo podía recordar como había vuelto con el tonto de Yamcha.

***Flash back*

Bulma había salido de ese lugar humillada y devastada, ella en realidad sentía algo por ese chico, lastimosamente el no sentía nada, o eso creía.

Tomo un taxi, quería ir a su casa, llorar un rato o hacer su tarea, pero algo se interpuso en su camino, Yamcha estaba sentado en las escalas de su puerta con un ramo de flores y un oso gigante, automáticamente ella quiso salir corriendo del taxi, pero el joven ahora con cicatriz le vio y se levanto estirando su mano, lo único que le quedaba hacer era escucharle.

Bajo del taxi y comenzó a caminar hacia él, hasta al fin llegar a pararse frente a él, con algo de ¿Asco?

-Estuve esperándote 3 horas aquí- Dijo algo cansado.

-¿para que?

-Para decirte que, lo que hice estuvo mal, sé que deberías estar enfadada conmigo, pero quiero que escuches que te amo demasiado, jamás sentí esto por ninguna mujer- El joven rogo, incluso se arrodillo.

-Yamcha…- Estaba indecisa.

La chica se quedo un buen rato pensando, había acabado de tener un encuentro feo con vegeta y no quería pensar en amor, pero luego apareció, una chica rubia, con un traje de porrista y uso excesivo de maquillaje, era katie, con una cara bastante alegre.

-Bulma, pase por aquí y vine a decirte que, estoy con veggie, justamente acabo de hablar con el- Dijo la chica bastante alegre, pero a la vez mintió como nunca.

Bulma sintió una puñalada, ella era algo ingenua y creyó su sucia jugarreta.

-Bueno, mejor me voy rápido, tengo entrenamiento- La chica salió corriendo a la velocidad de un rayo, mientras que Yamcha sonreía a espaldas de bulma.

-¿Entonces bulma?, ¿Vuelves conmigo?- Dijo ahora convencido.

-Yamcha, lo pensé, solo te daré una oportunidad- Dijo un poco dolida.

-Excelente- Se levanto de un brinco y de inmediato le dio un beso a bulma, quien no paraba de pensar en vegeta.

**Fin flash back*

Al fin el autobús había arribado al campamento, eran varias cabañas de madera rodeadas de pinos, varios chicos abuchearon al supervisor.

-Veggie te amo- Katie por fin pudo separarse de los labios de vegeta para decirle esto.

-Katie, eres genial- Vegeta trato de dar el mensaje.

-Genial- Dijo alegórica la chica, para luego volver a besar a vegeta, permitiendo así que los chicos que hacían la fila para salir pudieran ver el amoroso acto, incluso la chica peli azul, que recibía una tortura.

Después de bajarse todos se instalaron, a vegeta le toco una cabaña junto a kakaroto, Raditz y Krillin, todos tenían sus camas y un armario para guardar sus pertenencias, al igual que a bulma le toco junto a milk, maron y una chica llamada 18, una chica a quien nadie conocía.

-Que asco- Dijo vegeta asqueado por los besos de katie.

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora te besas con la porrista mas linda de este mundo?- Dijo Raditz un poco acosador.

-Cállate no es bueno, ella esta obsesionada conmigo, además que cuando estaba en 3 le di un beso- Vegeta tembló al recordarlo.

-Vegeta, ¿estas alegre por bulma?- Pregunto kakaroto saliendo del tema.

-Explícate hermano.

-Pues veras- Se recostó en la cama- Bulma volvió con Yamcha, pero vegeta esta triste por eso.

-¿Enserio?- Volteo a ver a vegeta con una sonrisa.

-A mi no me mires, yo estoy con katie- Mintió.

-Si claro, idiota que eres- Volteo a ver a kakaroto- ¿Listo hermano?

-Listo- Se levanto de un salto de su cama.

-¿A dónde van?- Pregunto un poco curioso el joven vegeta.

-Vamos a ver a la novia de goku y voy a ver a maron- Dijo alegórico.

-Pues, yo quiero ir- Dijo uniéndose al plan.

-Vamos, Krillin ven tu también amigo…

Los 4 jóvenes se escabulleron por todo el campamento, pues ya era de noche y el supervisor no dejaba a nadie salir

Tuvieron que revolcarse en el pantano, pero por fin pudieron llegar, las chicas estaban alegres esperándolos por la ventana, así pudieron entrar.

-Hola chicas- Saludo kakaroto- aquí traje a Raditz, a vegeta y a Krillin.

Bulma estaba en su cama leyendo un libro pero al escuchar el nombre de vegeta, paro de leer para comprobar, estaba allí observándola discretamente.

-Maron- Raditz corrió hacia ella- Maron vuelve conmigo, te extraño- El chico hizo a lo que vino.

-Raditz- La chica le abrazo- Por supuesto que volveré contigo, tontito- Le pellizco sus cachetes.

Los dos se besaron como si no hubiera nadie allí.

-Milk- Corrió a saludar kakaroto y también hicieron lo mismo.

-Oigan, rápido debemos irnos que aquí, ¿sabían?- Apresuro Krillin.

-Ah si verdad, vamos, hay una cascada a varios metros de aquí, vamos a darnos un buen baño- Brinco Raditz.

-Genial- Brincaron todas las chicas menos bulma.

-¿Cascada?- Pregunto vegeta.

-Así es, le dicen la cascada del amor, pues varias parejas han ido allí a sus cosillas- Respondió goku

Sin pensarlo mas los chicos corrieron en silencio hasta la cascada, todos claro de a parejas, Raditz con maron, milk con goku, Krillin con la desconocida 18 y vegeta iba tomado de la mano de bulma, bastante incomodo.

Fue un camino verdaderamente incomodo para el joven vegeta, quien en todo el camino no miro a bulma, pues estaba verdaderamente incomodo, solo hasta que llegaron el pudo separarse, el lugar era una hermosa cascada, con un lago de aguas cristalinas y una gran cueva a un lado, un verdadero paraíso.

-A divertirse- Grito goku bastante animado para tirarse en ropa interior a la cascada.

Todos siguieron el juego menos vegeta y la chica peli azul, quien se quedaron sentados a una orilla del lago.

-Vegeta, quiero pedirte perdón- Bulma rompió el silencio como siempre.

-Por…

-Fui bastante tonta ese día, sé que tu nunca vas a declarar tu amor, fui muy tonta- Comenzó a reírse.

-Ya veo…, la verdad, quería decirte que si- Dejo una gran incógnita.

-Si ¿Qué?- Estaba bastante confundida.

-Olvídalo, algún día entenderás.

-Esta bien, ¿Quieres nadar?- Ofreció bastante amistosa.

-Por que no…- El joven comenzó a quitarse su ropa en frente de la chica, aunque ella también hizo lo mismo.

Los dos jóvenes se lanzaron al lago a nadar, todos estaban riendo, haciéndose bromas, estaban todos, contentos…

-Vegeta…- Bulma llamo desde una lejanía a vegeta, quien inmediatamente vino nadando..

-¿Qué?- El joven estaba de un buen humor.

Ella le tomo de los hombros y luego le rodeo y se monto encima de su espalda, haciendo que el hiciera un raro gesto.

-Cárgame- Rodeo a vegeta con sus brazos.

-Bueno…- El comenzó a nadar junto con ella.

-Vegeta, te amo- Susurro de nuevo en su oído, haciendo que el la tomara y la quitara de su espalda.

El joven la puso en frente suyo y la rodeo con sus brazos, luego comenzó a llevarla a la orilla aun sin separarse de ella.

-Bulma yo- Comenzó a acercarse a sus labios…

-Jóvenes- Grito una voz ronca- ¿están aquí?, escucho su voces- El supervisor aun no les veía, pero escucho todo el ruido.

-Huyan- Susurro Krillin asustado.

Todos se separaron, incluso vegeta, quien tenia algo creciendo dentro de el por el momento que tuvo con bulma, mientras que ella solo se quedo pensativa, esperando esas cálidas palabras de vegeta.

-Maldita sea- Dijo vegeta corriendo por todo el bosque.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Vean…, cambie el rumbo de la historia, ahora vegeta si se iba a declarar, pero como los entrometidos nunca faltan…_**

**_Próximo capitulo… el gran final, será un final hermoso, créanme que si, nombre del capitulo "Nuestro baile"._**

**_Bueno gracias por su reviews, enserio, les agradezco que me den alientos de seguir, pero bueno eso lo hare al final, solo quiero decir, que me voy a dormir, buenas noches n.n_**


	8. Nuestro baile

**_-Nuestro baile-_**

Había pasado ya un mes, vegeta solo se maldecía por no haber aprovechado su oportunidad de oro, ahora bulma solo estaba con Yamcha, la sabandija claro, no se separaba de ella por ningún motivo.

El joven estaba bastante aburrido, era fin de semana y por supuesto no tenía nada que hacer, reviso su computadora, vio caricaturas, pero no le llamaron la atención, lo único que quedaba hacer era morir lentamente de aburrición.

Por un momento llego a su mente una idea, ir al gimnasio, pues debía entrenar, ya que en una semana era el partido mas importante de su vida.

Cuando llego al gimnasio noto que este estaba apagado, no había ni un alma, ni siquiera su entrenador que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo allí, eso le subió el ánimo y de inmediato se quito la camisa y comenzó a dar saltos y a correr por todos lados.

De pronto, de la nada apareció su entrenador, Calvin, era un hombre alto, fuerte, no poseía cabello, además de tener algunas marcas de la vejez en su cara.

Vegeta dio un freno en seco al ver a su entrenador, quien observándolo desde la puerta del gimnasio le miraba conmovido, el joven tenia su cara rojiza, pues odiaba que le viesen entrenando.

-Que quiere entrenador- Pregunto groseramente

-Vegeta, me asombras, tienes tanto potencial y ni siquiera sabes usarlo- respondió con su voz ronca.

-A que se refiere entrenador, tengo mucho potencial, usted mismo lo ha dicho- Vegeta estaba sorprendido y enfadado.

-No vegeta, digo, creí que eras más inteligente, pero al parecer no lo eres.

-Solo dígame que rayos ocurre- El joven exploto como una bomba.

-Tu problema es que eres muy terco, mírate, se nota que es por una mujer.

-¿Qué?- El joven se puso nervioso, ¿Acaso le conocía tan bien?, desde mucho tiempo ese entrenador fue el consejero de vegeta, era como su padre- No se a que se refiere…

-Escucha joven, a mi me ocurrió lo mismo- El e entrenador descendió su mirada para ver el piso.

-No comprendo

-Escucha- Si dirigió hacia el- Cuando estaba en la universidad, era igual que tu, tenia un lindo cabello y era algo así como el chico rudo. Pero había algo que yo no tenia…, a una chica, se llamaba Irra, ella era como un sueño- El maestro pauso, para volver a recordarla, luego prosiguió- Entonces, paso, Irra me hablo y de inmediato comenzó a latir mi corazón como nunca lo había hecho antes- al entrenador de le cristalizaron los ojos- Con el tiempo, nos volvimos mas que amigos, éramos felices, pero ¿sabes?, tenia algo, algo así como una afición por el deporte, era mas bien adicto- Vegeta se estremeció.

-Entrenador, al grano.

-Esta bien- Continuo- Un día ella tuvo una pelea con sus padres, iba a escapar de casa, me invito para irme junto con ella y tener una vida juntos, pero tenia un campeonato, no acepte, me enfurecí y la trate mal, luego ella se fue y al otro dia, no supe nada de ella, hasta ahora no se donde esta, pero cada día me arrepiento de la idiotez que hice en el pasado

-Y esto de que me sirve…- Pregunto el ingenuo joven aun sin saber a que conllevaba la historia

-Vegeta escúchame- Se acercó a él y le tomo de los hombros- No dejes que esa chica se vaya, no sabes lo que has perdido si ella desaparece, no seas tan torpe como yo, ahora me atormento de mi pasado.

-Déjeme entrenador, se lo que hago- Rápidamente se alejó de su entrenador y escapo, el entrenador tenia toda la razón, solo que el no quería abrir sus ojos para notarlo.

De tanto caminar sin rumbo se detuvo para descansar un rato, se sentó en la acera y comenzó a reflexionar acerca de su vida y de lo que estaba haciendo, eran alrededor de las 2:00 de la tarde y aun no sabia que hacer, sabia muy bien que la chica que le cambio su vida por completo, ella bailaría con un idiota que nada mas le hacia sufrir una y otra vez.

-Maldición que voy a hacer- Dio un fuerte suspiro y se tapo la cara, lo ultimo que quería era volver a la realidad.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad, Yamcha se ajustaba su chaqueta y se llenaba de gel. Se veía muy apuesto, pero no exactamente por el baile. En su puerta esperaba una hermosa porrista, era Katie.

El joven abrió su puerta con una mirada coqueta, ella también hizo lo mismo.

-Vamos cariño, es hora de vengarnos- Dijo el chico.

-Vamos, esa niñita me las va a pagar- Dijo katie con envidia.

-Ten cuidado, sabes que bulma no puede salir lastimada, solo que esta vez olvide a vegeta para siempre.

-Y que el vuelva a mis brazos- La chica dio un brinco.

Los 2 jóvenes se subieron a la motocicleta de Yamcha y emprendieron su viaje para el plan de venganza.

Después de recapacitarlo, vegeta se levanto con valor y corrió hasta una tienda donde al parecer se alquilaban trajes.

Con mucha suerte pudo conseguir uno muy elegante y se le veía muy apuesto con el, luego solo faltaba el plan B.

Corrió hasta un centro comercial, allí vendían todo tipo de cosas, pero el, solo iba por una sola cosa, flores, al encontrar la tienda sonrió como un niño pequeño. Tomo un ramo de rosas, el más grande que había y los acompañó con chocolates, se sentía extraño, jamás en su vida tuvo que comprar flores ni mucho menos chocolates, solo con su mirada bastaba para complacer a la chica, pero ella, era totalmente diferente a cualquiera

Se fue a su casa, no estaba su padre, ahora se sentía mas tranquilo, odiaría que su padre lo viera en esas ropas tan elegantes.

Después de rociarse hasta la última gota de loción estaba listo, ya parecía un príncipe de película, estaba resplandeciente y se le veía más guapo que nunca.

Se puso su chaqueta negra, la cual combinaba con sus zapatos y pantalón y se dispuso para ir a su auto, pero algo le hizo detener, su celular comenzó a sonar, el contesto con desespero, tenia mucha prisa.

-¿Diga?- Pregunto el joven para saber quien era la persona que le llamaba, puesto que era un numero desconocido.

-Ve…Vegeta- Era una voz tartamudeando, una bastante conocida por el.

-¿Bulma?, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto con algo de miedo.

-Vegeta estoy perdida, estoy en un barrio muy extraño, hay gente por doquier pero tengo miedo- Dijo la chica asustada.

-¿Y que haces allí?- Pregunto con furia.

-Pues Yamcha me trajo hasta aquí, me dijo que lo esperara mientras el compraba comida, pero no ha vuelto, ven por favor te necesito, en un cartel dice que es el barrio nortwood

-¿nortwood?,- Vegeta pregunto bastante sorprendido, según lo que le habían dicho ese barrio era bastante peligroso- Bulma ya voy por ti.

-Por favor vegeta, tienes que…- El teléfono se corto.

-Maldición- Grito desesperado el joven.

Y como si de una novela se tratara, vegeta entro en su auto rápidamente y piso el acelerador como para descomponerlo, si era verdad, bulma estaba en terribles aprietos y el moriría si algo le sucediera.

También estaba en llamas, quería darle un puñetazo a Yamcha, por ser tan descuidado y tan imbécil, dejar expuesta a una dama así no era bien visto ni nada varonil.

Después de varios minutos, el joven logro llegar, esquivando semáforos en rojo y algunos posibles choques, pero la vida de bulma era mas importante.

Llego hasta un parque, había unos jóvenes jugando baloncesto en una cancha, dos hombres bastante sospechosos, pues traían sacos gigantescos y la gente les daban dinero a cambio de algo, el joven sintió escalofríos y aparco el auto al lado de una farmacia.

Después comenzó a buscar a bulma por todos lados.

-Donde estarás- Se preguntaba a si mismo, estaba anocheciendo y no era muy seguro estar allí.

De pronto dos hombres gigantescos se le acercaron a vegeta, tal vez iguales a Nappa, mas aterradores incluso , los dos chocaban sus puños y le daban esa mirada intimidante al joven, quien no tenia miedo, pero tampoco estaba tan tranquilo.

-¿Qué quieren?- Pregunto en un tono violento.

-Queremos que no te acerques a bulma- Respondió un con una voz ronca e intimidante.

-¿Qué?, ah….entiendo- Sintió una punzada, era una trampa.

Los gigantescos hombres rieron, luego lanzaron a vegeta al piso, el se contenía, pero ellos al ser tan fuertes lograron fijarlo en el pavimento para que no se moviera, luego llenaron su cara de moretones, el joven trataba de esquivarlos, pero era inútil, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, los hombres le dejaron, solo querían darle una paliza como advertencia.

Estuvo inconsciente media hora, luego algo hizo que abriera sus ojos, ese olor a perfume barato y esa carcajada maliciosa que conocía como nadie, era el desgraciado de Yamcha, que inclinado sobre el reía victorioso.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué te parece?- Pregunto a carcajadas.

-Yamcha, se nota que eres un cobarde- Vegeta se levanto adolorido, su cara estaba ensangrentada y con algunos chichones, su traje, estaba arrugado y con algunas marcas de suciedad.

-Vegeta, puedes decirme lo que quieras, no me interesa.

-Si te interesa, si no te interesara no estaría aquí tendido en el piso, no tendría moretones de otro, hiciste esto como la vil prueba de que soy mejor que tu, sabes que soy un peligro para tu relación con bulma y sabes que no puedes ni darme una paliza porque eres muy débil- El joven estaba que estallaba, su orgullo le fue arrancado, pero eso no le importaba ahora, lo que le importaba era que ya no llegaría al baile, estaba muy lejos y los hombres se llevaron su auto.

-Bah, yo me voy tengo que recoger a mi dama- Yamcha dio mucho énfasis en dama, eso exploto la ira de vegeta.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado, ¿Oíste?- Vegeta grito con ira.

Yamcha se asusto y corrió hasta su auto, vegeta trato de detenerlo, pero fue imposible, con lo adolorido que estaba apenas podía mantenerse de pie, tuvo que quedarse allí solo, no iba a llamar a su padre, eso seria muy infantil de su parte, él iba a solucionar eso por su propia cuenta.

Comenzó a caminar, se dirigía para la estación de buses, pero como si de una "casualidad se tratara" Katie llego a salvarle el día en su auto rosado, justamente paro donde él se encontraba, el simplemente se enfado, creyó que la chica lo seguía.

-Veggie!- Grito falsamente.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto desde la iluminada silla.

-Iba para el baile y te vi aquí, ¿Estas perdido?, ¿Te robaron?- Pregunto falsamente indignada.

-Katie, debes llevarme al baile ahora, tengo un asunto- Vegeta se levanto y entro al auto.

-Pero estas herido, deberías ir a mi casa.

-Mira, si en realidad quieres seguir hablándome, debes llevarme, si no estas dispuesta a seguir mis ordenes, me bajare y tu puedes olvidarte de mi, ¿Esta claro?- El joven no estaba de humor.

-Es..esta bien vegeta- Katie acelero el auto lo máximo que pudo, vegeta estaba realmente enojado.

-Entonces… dime que te ocurrió…- Pregunto para romper el hielo

-Me golpearon, no le digas nadie- Respondió el joven haciéndose fuerza en el brazo derecho, tenia una cortada.

-Por dios mira como estas, que bueno que siempre cargo mi botiquín para emergencias, déjame buscarlo- De inmediato, la joven se lanzo para la silla de atrás, mientras que con sus piernas tomaba el manubrio, vegeta se quedo perplejo.

-Katie, mejor ven- Vegeta se lanzo hacia atrás junto con ella y la empujo para que volviera a su cargo como conductora, pero en ese instante katie ejerció fuerza sobre el y le beso, le beso como nunca lo había hecho.

El muchacho no pudo hacer nada, pues estaba entre la silla y los brazos de Katie, hizo todo para escapar pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

Katie saco su celular del bolsillo de su vestido, luego con mucha destreza pudo tomar una foto, permitiendo así que se viera toda la cara de vegeta y la de ella, se veía exactamente lo que pasaba.

Tras muchos intentos de zafarse, vegeta pudo salir de los labios de Katie, ella emocionada trato de tomarlo otra vez, pero el, realmente enojado, le dio un empujón hacia su asiento, permitiendo así que ella volviese a tomar el timón.

-Veggie, por favor, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿No te gustó?- Pregunto con el corazón en la mano.

-Llévame al baile- Respondió el joven acomodándose en su asiento.

-Pues como yo ya te lo he dicho, solo eres mio, ¿De acuerdo?.

-No soy tuyo, ¿Por qué he de ser de una loca?.

-Porque nadie te entiende como lo hago yo, nadie te ama como yo- Grito con frustración- Entiende vegeta Ouji, eres mio, si no eres mio no eres de nadie.

-Estas loca, estoy bastante enfadado como para hablarte, no tiene caso ni siquiera, llévame al estúpido baile, si vas a seguir hablando, puedo irme en cualquier momento.

-No te vayas- Le tomo del brazo.

-Suéltame.

Ella le soltó, pero de inmediato saco su celular y comenzó a escribir algunas cosas, vegeta no sintio ni la mas mínima curiosidad.

-Veggie, solo quiero decirte algo, si algo sucede, te estaré esperando, siempre veggie, siempre.

El nada mas dio un rugido, estaba bastante serio, todo lo que le ocurrió se lo haría pagar a Yamcha.

Mientras tanto, bulma estaba ya en el baile, se le veía realmente bella, su cabello azul resplandeciente y su hermoso vestido negro, que le marcaba todas sus curvas, traía locos a todos lo chicos del baile, pero ella, estaba acompañada de alguien mas, el cuervo de Yamcha, quien la tomaba del brazo y la acompañaba a todos lados.

-Mi cielo, estas hermosa, ¿Te lo dije?- Yamcha estaba bastante nervioso.

-Si ya me lo has dicho 4 veces, ¿Te ocurre algo?- Bulma estaba cansada de tener que estar con Yamcha e ir con el para todos los lados.

-Tranquila, es por toda la gente que hay aquí.

-Iré por algo de beber, tu quédate aquí- Bulma se levanto del sofá de cuero donde estaban sentados, Yamcha supo que debía darle espacio.

Mientras que bulma estaba en la mesa de bebidas, un mensaje llego al celular de Yamcha, era una foto, una que hizo que Yamcha sonriera de nuevo, pero ahora con malicia.

-Bulma, debo mostrarte algo- Yamcha corrió hacia bulma y le enseño la foto, ella quedo perpleja, pero no le enseño su tristeza a su novio.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto fingiendo interés.

-Si claro, vamos a bailar- Bulma tomo a Yamcha del brazo y lo llevo hasta la pista de baile, donde comenzaron a moverse al son de una canción movida.

En la entrada del edificio, un auto rosado llego a la velocidad de un rayo y dio un freno en seco, vegeta se bajo cuando el auto ni siquiera había frenado aun.

-Vegeta espera- Katie se bajo rápidamente y corrió tratando de seguirle el ritmo

-Déjame en paz, tengo que hacer algo.

-No te dejare en paz, entiéndelo, te seguiré hasta donde tenga que seguirte.

El joven no mostro ningún interés hacia Katie y entro de inmediato al edificio, abrió las puertas violentamente y todos los alumnos que estaban en este se quedaron perplejos mirándolo en silencio.

-¿Qué?- Vegeta pregunto fastidiado.

Comenzó a caminar hasta bulma, quien le miraba con resentimiento.

-Bulma- Vegeta trato de abrazarla, pero ella evadió su abrazo, esto le sorprendió y le dio un buen golpe en el pecho.

-¿Que ocurre?, Tuve que pasar por tanto solo para venir hacia ti, ¿Y me desprecias?.

-No te das cuenta, me canse de tu tonto juego de tener que sufrir por ti, ya no te quiero ver mas- Bulma puso mucho dolor en sus palabras, vegeta entendió que debía irse.

-Haber- Vegeta grito enfadado- Todo esto es un error, Yamcha, tu cobarde- Señalo a Yamcha, quien temblaba nervioso- Por tu culpa, eres un miedoso, posesivo, ni siquiera la amas de verdad, solo quieres verme sufriendo, sabes que amo a bulma y si- Se dirigió a bulma- Te amo, no se porque no lo dije antes, tal vez porque soy un tonto, pero debo admitir que tu me cambiaste la realidad.

-Si me amaras como dices, no estarías jugando conmigo, estas con Katie y luego no lo estas, ¿Dime que juegas?.

-Jamás estuve con Katie, ella esta obsesionada, ella solo quiere tenerme, pero no puede comprender que yo solo quiero tenerte a ti- Respondió con mucha sinceridad.

-¿Y la foto?- Pregunto con algo de dolor.

-¿Cuál foto?- Pregunto extrañado.

-La foto que tienes besándola Ouji- Yamcha intervino.

-Katie- Vegeta grito como nunca había gritado en su vida- Quiero que te largues, no vuelvas a tocarme, hablarme, simplemente largarte, eres insoportable, yo no te quiero, te obsesionaste a cierto grado que molestas, no quiero nada, solo vete.

-Pero veggie tu…

-Yo nada- Dijo secamente para finalizar.

La chica corrió llorando hacia el baño, y por una rara cuestión, Yamcha corrió detrás de ella.

-Vegeta- Bulma suspiro- Si enserio quieres estar conmigo, dimelo ahora.

-Si bulma, quero estar contigo, puede que no sea el mas cariñoso, sabes que odio esas inútiles pruebas de amor, pero sabes que jamás faltare a tu lado- Vegeta puso empeño en sus palabras.

-Siendo asi- Bulma corrió a abrazarlo, lo apretó fuerte y luego se besaron, un apasionante beso que les hacia latir el corazón mas y mas.

-Esto es una telenovela mexicana- Raditz intervino.

-Raditz no arruines el momento- Vegeta le confronto severamente.

-No me mientas, la chica mala, el chico malo, el héroe, la chica guapa y yo Raditz- Raditz comenzó a reírse.

-Bueno ahora si- Vegeta se separo de bulma y comenzó a empujar a Raditz hacia la puerta.

-Amigo, no, no- Raditz se fue desapareciendo.

Luego de sacar a Raditz, vegeta acudió donde bulma, quien soltaba felicidad por sus poros, el tenia que admitir que también sentía lo mismo.

-Oye, ¿Quieres bailar?- Pregunto vegeta con un tono encantador.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que no debo bailar con personas con la ropa sucia- Bromeo la chica ante el atuendo de vegeta.

-Pues hoy vas a ser una rebelde- Vegeta la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista.

De inmediato pusieron una canción romántica, la misma que puso bulma el día en el que se dieron su primer beso.

La tomo de la cintura y ella de los hombros, luego en esa misma posición se acercaron mas y así bailaron al ritmo de la canción.

-Te amo Ouji- Bulma le susurro en el oído.

-Ya también Bulma- Vegeta se apegó más a ella.

Y así duro toda la noche, vegeta tenia que admitir que era mas feliz asi, aun asi, no dejo de ser tan frívolo, solo que ahora sabia controlarse.

Después de esa extraña noche, la cual se convirtió en una trágica y extraña telenovela, todos volvieron a sus vidas diarias, menos vegeta, ahora tenia su vida completa, un mejor amigo y a la chica, ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

¿Qué hizo vegeta para vengarse?

Pues el saco a Yamcha del baño y le dio una golpiza, también se entero de que tenia amoríos con una chica del nortwood y acudió a su casa para decirle que Yamcha había estado usándola, ella se enfureció y envió a sus hermanos, los dos hombres muy violentos, para hacerle pagar, tuvo que esconderse por un buen tiempo, pues los hombres comenzaron a llamar a sus camaradas de otros barrios para darle su lección y enseñarle a respetar a las mujeres.

Nappa, desapareció y ya no continuo saliendo con Raditz y Vegeta, pues su madre dijo que eran malas influencias y lo envió a la escuela militar

Y pues bulma y vegeta, continuaron su vida, crecieron, bulma estudio mecánica y se fue a trabajar con su padre a su gran corporación y vegeta, la siguió, el dejo el deporte y solo se dedico a entrenarse, pues kakaroto comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

Tiempo después, tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron trunks, pero esa es una historia que después leerán.

**_Fin._**

**_Bueno, debo admitir que le puse mucho drama a la historia, pero bueno, después de pasar todo el día viendo novelas mexicanas, esto fue lo que salió._**

**_Es bueno acabar este fic, aunque me demore solo un poco y la verdad eso me atormento por mucho tiempo, pero estas cosas del estudio y trabajos finales combinados con exámenes no son nada fáciles y requieren tiempo._**

**_Aun asi, ya termine todo y vendré mas cargada para terminar todos los fics que faltan, les doy mi palabra._**

**_Por cierto, ¿No están emocionadas con la nueva película?, yo si y no espero para que salga en mi país o en DV, lo que sea, Tal vez haga un fic, no sobre la película, si no que vi unos cuantos trailers y pues me inspire para hacer un pequeño One shot, llamado "el cumpleaños de Bulma", ._**

**_En fin, quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que dejaron reviews contantemente, me llenaron tardes y noches de alegría y como soy de cortas palabras solo déjenme decirles que gracias xDD._**

**_Bueno hasta aquí , es duro dejar este fic, pues fue con el que mas me encariñe, pude quitar unas pequeñas actitudes de vegeta, pero espero que no les haya incomodado, para la próxima, hare un fic con el príncipe que tanto adoramos y bueno hasta aquí, es un adiós y espero que les haya gustado mi fic, ahí nos leemos luego :D_**


End file.
